


Five Times Drunk

by Alys_Brauer



Series: Time and Time Again [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canadian attempting to write an Aussie, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, Rating for later chapters, and we love him for it, in which Jack is a little blackmailing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drunken flings, and one sober act.</p><p>Aster was living his worst nightmare. Not only did he have a hangover of epic proportions, he also had his very own snarky imp taking over his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate wasn't very good at explaining the five times meme...So this happened instead.

_'Ow...'_

Sensation tore through him as his mind moved from unconsciousness to full wakefulness in almost an instant.

"Ow."

The painful sensation repeated itself as his head throbbed dully - almost as if his body realized he was awake and wanted to make its displeasure known. This realization was quickly followed by an intense desire for water, a vague feeling of nausea, and a shiver. Apparently his entire body was readying to make its complaints known to him now that he had dared to wake.

Wait...what? A shiver?

Judging by his first symptom, he had a fairly accurate guess as to what was going on, and a shiver did not fit into the picture. Despite the pain he knew movement would bring, he shifted and realized three things in quick succession: his blankets had disappeared, he was naked, and he had his own personal koala clinging to his side for dear life. What was more, this particular human shaped koala was cold!

Aster’s green eyes snapped fully open with a start, followed swiftly by a muffled and highly accented curse of pain.

Right. Hangover. Light was not a good idea right at the moment. Crikey, his head hurt.

As he tried to shift again, it became quite clear that the little koala at his side was not going to let him go. Despite those skinny arms, he was holding him firmly in place and was equally as naked. Okay, well, that left relatively little to chance, or the imagination.

Aster was beginning to see a picture here. Carefully, he turned his head to the side, and winced as it reminded him that movement and light were not, at this particular moment, strictly advisable. Suppressing a groan, he blinked slowly, taking in the sight of the younger boy that still clung tightly, despite his movement. Now there appeared to be a problem, he didn't recognize the white hair, nor the soft features. So...where exactly had he come from?

Staring at the boy, Aster had the urge to pick up his sketchbook. He admitted to himself that his unexpected bedmate was very pretty. Slender. The boy gave the impression of delicacy, though that was clearly false as he was somehow managing to keep him immobile. So, there was some strength lurking beneath that deceptively fragile figure. Well, clearly Aster had done well for himself...but that was beside the point.

What had happened?

Groaning, Aster threw an arm over his eyes, trying to subdue the pounding in his skull. Shifting, he moved toward the edge of the bed.

Water...he needed water.

Another bolt of pain shot through his temple – and drugs. Strong drugs. A soft sound of protest at his side, and a slight tightening of the slim arms across his chest, caused Aster to pause.

"Don’ move," came a soft mumble from the white haired male. "'M comfy," he yawned, smiling sleepily as he nuzzled back into the deeply tanned chest.

"Hey, hey little sheila," the man protested softly. "I'm not a eucalyptus tree.

"Y' sound like one," the boy slurred, clearly still half asleep.

Aster rolled his eyes at that, but immediately regretted it as pain flared behind them again. Crikey! Was he hung over! Laying there, utterly still, he squeezed his eyes shut against the light again and tried to calm his pounding head. "It’s a good thing there's no class," he muttered softly to himself.

The boy snorted against his skin, a tired chuckle bubbling forth as he raised his tousled head from Aster’s chest.

Carefully, Aster cracked an eye open once more to find ice blue eyes filled with obvious amusement staring down at him.

"Of course you don't have class Kangaroo, it's Sunday," the boy replied.

"What happened to Saturday?" The exclamation left Aster before he had even fully realized that words were coming out of his mouth. His mind started to work retroactively. First, he realized that, while the boy may be cute, 'endearing' was no longer an accurate description of his actions.

Aster’s mind continued to reel, presenting him facts and impressions like: that twinkle in his eyes was mischievous, no other word for it; and, that small smirk that had danced across his lips had been no little condescending. And, hey, wait a minute! He hadn't even been talking to the boy, of course he didn't have classes, he knew that. After all, Friday he had been celebrating the end of semester…

Friday…

By the time his thoughts had caught up with his mouth, the boy had nestled down again.

"Lots of fun. That’s what happened," he chuckled in response.

Aster belatedly remembered he had asked a question.

"Lots and lots of fun." The boy grinned impishly and turned his head up. Then he winked. He actually winked! "Now, make me some breakfast, I can't exactly move easily."

Aster groaned, picking up the arm draped over him and throwing it off. "Water," he muttered as he pushed back the pain that flared again as he stood. He needed water. He needed quite a lot of things, but water was as good a place to start as any.

"Sounds good. Me too!" The boy waved, as if placing an order.

For a moment, all Aster could do was stare. Did he really...was this kid serious?

Aster shook his head slightly, and then winced at the motion. Right. Hangover. No sudden movements. His head ached far too much to be dealing with this right now.

"Oh! And some aspirin too!"

How? How could the kid be so...chipper right now? And his voice, it was so loud, it seemed to reverberate through Aster’s head, making it pound harder.

Aster pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He couldn't deal with this right now. "Look, little sheila, you need to keep your voice down right?"

"Jack," came the immediate response.

"What?"

"My name's Jack, not Sheila. Jack Frost." The white haired imp grinned, propping himself up on his elbows as he stared up at him.

"Aster," he responded. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the wince the boy had failed to suppress as he moved. "Look...you...you just stay there a bit right? I'll be right back sheila."

"Still Jack," the boy replied cheekily.

Aster was living his worst nightmare. Not only did he have a hangover of epic proportions, he also had his very own snarky imp taking over his bed. Wonderful. Heading to the kitchen of his small ground floor apartment, he tried in vain to remember just how he had gotten into this situation.

The memories remained stubbornly out of reach. There was just an empty space where Saturday night should have been, a yawning black hole in his timeline.

Golden.

Entering the kitchen, Aster went to the cupboard to grab two of the largest glasses he could find: beer steins. The irony was not lost on him. Immediately, he started the tap, filled one of the glasses before downing it. Sweet, blissful, and cool, the liquid wet his parched throat and he swore that the pounding in his skull eased at the same moment.

Filling the glass again, he held it in one hand as he went to discover if the fridge held anything that didn't cause his stomach to turn at the mere thought. What greeted him on the fridge however, was a scrawled note.

 

_Bunny. It's great to know you're not dead. Hanging out with the girls._

_Text me when you're less busy…_

_P.S. Don't forget to floss._

_~ Tooth_

For a moment, all he could do was stare, not really comprehending what the words meant. Then everything clicked into place. Apparently part of Saturday had included scaring his roommate away.

Just great. Well, at least the little tosser hadn't been joking. Saturday had been 'lots of fun'.

Aster suddenly got the impression that he really didn't _want_ to know what else had happened. Instead, he downed the second glass of water, refilling it once more before he returned to the fridge. His 'guest' wanted food.

Glancing inside, Aster weighed his inevitable hunger against what his stomach could handle. Once again Tooth had replaced all the food in the fridge, and milk products would not work well. Moving those items aside, he decided that something simple yet and filling would be the answer. Fruit and yoghurt. If the little poofter had any complaints, well, then he could just get up and get his own food.

After Aster had pulled everything out and had it lined up on the counter, he made a quick detour. He knew he needed something for his aching head, and if what the boy had said was true, Aster supposed he would need something for his other aching parts as well.

Rooting around in the bathroom, he easily located the aspirin, but it took a little more time to find the small tube of cream that his previous partners had found useful. That accomplished, he only paused to take three painkillers himself - it was that bad of a headache - before returning to the kitchen and arranging everything on a tray.

Jack hadn't moved an inch. For some reason, Aster began to feel terrible about his uncharitable thoughts. Sighing, he walked over to the boy, laying the tray down on the side table beside him.

"Here ya go, sheila," he said softly.

"Again, still Jack," the boy responded in sing-song voice.

Well, maybe he shouldn't feel too guilty. Still, Aster couldn't help the small smile that graced his strong features. He had to hand it to the boy; he was somehow able to stay in good humour despite the situation.

"I ate while I made that, but that should be everything you need. I'm going to have a quick shower." Because in all honesty Aster felt sticky. He felt sticky all over...which somehow didn't surprise him given the few hints he'd manage to gather about Saturday. He would probably have to scrub down half the house as well. He would do that when his head wasn't so eager to pound with any movement faster than a slow crawl.

Golden.

Jack surveyed the 'offerings' and went straight to the water and aspirin. A smart imp then. When those ice blue eyes fell on the small tube of cream he laughed, he actually laughed, before glancing sidelong up at the still naked man.

"I'm just going to give this right back to you," he said with obvious amusement, enjoying the view as Aster tried to find some clothes he could wear without cringing. "I can't exactly reach...given the state I'm in."

Aster straightened and looked straight at him for a second. His mind didn't want to work right this morning.

Oh. It clicked.

"Right," he agreed dully. He clearly wasn't at his mental best right now. "Shall I?" It wasn't really a question. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he took the cream back from Jack and applied it carefully. His strong hands were gentle as they massaged in the cream.

The boy sighed softly, obviously relaxing, laying his head back down on folded arms, food forgotten for the moment.

"Mmm, you really are very good with your hands," came his drowsy response. "Don't stop..."

Aster stared at the back of the boy's head, entirely unsure what to make of him. One moment he was being flippant, the next insufferable, and now he was being tolerable and, well, frankly adorable.

"I'm in sore need of a shower mate," was his slow response. Aster was very, very careful to keep his thoughts to himself. "Ya just eat up and rest some more. I want to make sure you don't limp out of here." He was not the kind of person who would just leave his lovers to fend for themselves. Even if he couldn't remember why, and how exactly, they had come to be lovers.

"Mmmm...A chivalrous one. That's new." Jack's murmured response was completely missed by Aster as the other man exited the room.

He didn't take long in the shower. He knew he needed one, but he also didn't want to leave his guest alone for too long. Upon his return however, he found Jack sleeping again. The food on his plate was gone, the water glass was empty, and the imp had curled himself up in a complete cocoon of all the covers. Well, apparently he could move enough to retrieve the blankets from the floor.

Sighing, Aster gathered the tray, bringing it back to the kitchen. He refilled the glass with water and placed it next to the boy once more. That done, he began to quietly return order to his room.

The trash was the first thing, which, Aster noted as he looked around the room with a small frown, had managed to be spread to all corners. No little amount of it was thin foil wrappers...crikey!

What had happened Saturday? Apparently a great deal, because even with the trash safely gathered there appeared to be the remains of a small liquor store strewn about his room. That wasn't all of it either.

Aster inwardly groaned as he fully took in the chaos that his room had become. It would take days for him to right this catastrophe.

How had things gotten so out of hand? Despite his earlier realization that he probably didn't want to know, he was coming to the conclusion that he most likely needed to know. Unfortunately, his 'guest' was remaining stubbornly asleep, despite the noise and rustles around him. Apparently, he had found someone capable of making himself at home no matter the circumstances...which could be either good or bad the man supposed. Shaking his head, he turned back to the disaster his room had become, and decided that he could at least handle gathering the bottles before attempting to reclaim a bit of his own bed.

While Aster was aware he had managed some sleep, it was clearly not enough to offset whatever activities he had taken part in the night before. Overindulgence should not excuse him from the work that needed to be done, but the ache behind his eyes and the sheer amount of effort it took to clean begged to differ.

How...how was his stomach not on the floor? How was his head not in pieces? His conscience was, for the moment, appeased. Bringing the bags full of bottles out to the kitchen, he left them near the door to be taken care of later, and then returned to his room.

Aster was tired. Very tired, and he had a nagging suspicion that only sleep would be able to help his aching head at this point.

Returning to his room, he paused and stared at his bed. He wanted to collapse but...there was still a cocoon in the center of it.

Should he join him? Or, should he just suck it up and take the couch?

How was this even a question? It was his bleeding bed and he was going to sleep off this bloody hangover in relative comfort! Awkward waking situations be damned!

Mind made up, the large Australian simply collapsed onto the mattress, shoving his bedmate over to one side so he could fit comfortably.

As his eyes closed, he was vaguely aware of movement on the other side of the bed. There was a slight shifting of weight and then he shivered as a cool body latched on to him once again. Soon, blessed unconsciousness claimed him once more.

~ * ~

When Aster awoke the covers had mysteriously disappeared again, his bed was empty, and his head was only slightly pounding. He stared blearily at the empty space beside him.

Had it all been a dream? Did he still have Saturday?

He sat up gingerly, and noticed a full glass of water beside him. For a moment, he was confused, and frowned at the stein as if demanding answers from it. Had he grabbed another glass before passing out? He drank it gratefully either way, then carefully stood and made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting another full glass. However, the first thing he saw upon entering the space was another note on the fridge.

_Thanks for the fun times~ See ya around Kangaroo._

_Jack_

Nope. It had definitely not been a dream.


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he doing? Had he really just snuck out of Jack's dorm room? Had he, E. Aster Bunnymund really just done the walk of shame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 5 of the first part of the series. The chapters get increasingly longer. Enjoy!

Aster had decided the best course of action was to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He had not lost the first weekend of his break. It had just been a dream. A very elaborate, snarky, dream. Life could simply go on. He could easily ignore the occasional side-long glances from his roommate. Not like that was new.

Nothing. Had. Happened.

That mentality had managed to get him through the break between semesters with relative ease. If he didn't admit that something had happened, then nothing _had_ happened. Simple logic. Besides, now that classes were starting again, he felt like he could get his life back to some kind of normalcy. Classes. Deadlines. There was something for him to focus on again - besides his constant denial of course. Now he could avoid the pointed, and not so subtly inquisitive, stares from Tiana. Because, for some unknown reason, no matter how often he said it, she still didn't believe that he had no idea what she had walked in on...twice. Nope!

Nothing. Had. Happened.

That was all done with. Now, now he was going to go to his lab. He was going to ace this elective along with the rest of his courses. This was going to be a great semester. After all, it wasn't like he was going to see that boy ever agai-

"Kangaroo?!"

Bloody oath! Bunny tensed, but he did not, could not, turn around. This was not happening. This was not happening _. 'Please no. Please no. Please no please no please no,'_ he begged in his mind.

"Hey," the voice was slightly sing song. But it wasn't who he thought. It couldn't be who he thought... "It is you!"

Opening his eyes, Aster had to suppress another oath, this one quite vocal, as the white haired boy appeared inches from his face. How was that angle even possible?! The impish grin on the boy's face told him that he was well aware of exactly what he was doing, and only a great deal of self-control prevented Aster from punching the boy right then and there.

"No it's not," he denied immediately, trying to play down his accent in a hope that he could fool the boy. "You're not real..." Aster had spent so much time pretending that everything had been a dream, that he nearly believed it himself. It had all been a dream. Nothing had happened...

"Want to be my lab partner?" the white haired male continued, apparently oblivious to Bunny's denial. "Everyone has paired up, except that girl," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "And frankly, she creeps me out. She kind of looks like she wants to tear my soul out."

Aster stared at the boy as if he wasn't truly comprehending what was being said. This...this was not happening! How could this possibly be happening? Like, what were the odds? Of all classes...of all labs! Why did it have to be this one? "You're not real," he repeated, working devoutly to stare right through him. "You're not real. And, and I already have a lab partner." At this, he motioned vaguely to the redhead who was sitting next to him.

The other male nodded, and waved slightly. "Hey."

"Go away," Aster said firmly to Jack.

"Of course I'm real," Jack grinned. The playful gleam in his eyes as he leaned against the lab table did not bode well. He was enjoying this situation far too much. "Do you know what else is real? Saturday."

Again, Aster found himself simply staring at the boy in utter confusion. What kind of creature was he? He didn't bloody well remember Saturday, a fact that Jack knew quite well. So, why was –

Jack had pulled out his phone. Aster's eyes narrowed on the device, watching suspiciously as he appeared to idly flip through something. The little tosser was up to something. For some reason, the Aussie had no doubt of that. He was equally certain that whatever that something was, was not good news for him and his denial.

Lazily, the boy turned the phone toward Bunny, a mischievous grin lighting up his eyes. "Yea, Saturday was a lot of fun."

Aster did a double-take. Literally. His first semi-curious, semi-wary, glance at the screen had told him the obvious: it was a picture. At first, he didn't quite understand why Jack was showing it to him - or harping on about bloody Saturday for that matter. Then he had taken a closer look, and swore outright. That was...and he was...and they were...How was that even physically possible?!? The Aussie snatched the phone from unresisting fingers, unable to stop himself from flipping through photograph after terrifying photograph. This...these couldn't possibly be real.

Why...How...Who..?

"You should take responsibility," Jack said with mock severity. Leaning over, he pulled the device out of Aster's hands before the Aussie could stop him.

"Ya make it sound like I got ya bloody pregnant!" Aster growled, glancing around nervously for anyone who could possibly overhear before glaring daggers at the boy.

"It's not like you didn't try," Jack grinned. "Repeatedly."

"Look here ya bleeding asspirate," the Aussie hissed, his accent coming out strong and thick. "I don't know what ya want-"

"Want to be my lab partner?" the boy repeated, evidently immensely amused by Aster's anger and annoyance. "Or else...I could show everyone just how hard you-"

"Right!" Aster cut him off quickly. Then he glanced around once again to see if anyone was paying any attention to this little exchange. "Right ya little bugger, have it yer way. Jeff, 'm sorry mate, but ya need ta get a new partner..."

For his part, Jeff was doing his best not to fall on the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. This kid! Oh man, was Aster in for it good! "No," the other male managed to choke out. "No it's all good. Have...have fun," he slid off the lab stool and gathered his stuff. "You sure know how to pick 'em Bunny," he chuckled softly as he slid his bag over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you Saturday," he waved at Jack before going to find a new partner.

Jack grinned and nodded before falling into the seat Jeff had just vacated. "So, Bunny," he grinned.

"Aster," came the immediate retort. "Only my friends get to use that."

"Aren't we friends Cottontail?" Jack made his eyes go wide with false hurt. "After all we've been through?"

How had he ever thought this kid was cute? Aster kept his retort to silent glares. He was not going to give in to this imp.

Jack's grin merely widened. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun."

~ * ~ 

"You're killing me!"

“No, no mate. I'd like, no wait, I'd love ta be killing ya right now. This? What we're doing right now? This is work,” came the irritated response. “And it's what you 'asked' for,” Aster couldn't help but adding.

“But it's boring,” Jack whinged. He actually, he was actually whinging.

“Are...are you actually whinging at me right now?” the Aussie asked incredulously. “How old are you?” First the boy had gone so far as to actually blackmail him into being his lab partner, and now he was complaining every step of the way. Clearly, he had no notion of what hard work or deadlines were. If the imp was expecting to merely sit back and let Aster do all the work, he had another thing coming. If you wanted to do well, you had to work hard. It was the credo that Aster had always lived by, and he wasn't about to let some namby-pamby bumbandit ruin his GPA.

“Old enough to know this is boring. Let's have some fun! You do realize we're in your room right? There are so many more interesting things we could-”

“Oh no! We are finishing these calculations Jacko! Then we are going to test them by observing tha stars like we're supposed ta!”

Jack sighed, kicking his feet and pouting, actually pouting. Though finally, he did go back to staring at the piece of paper in front of him. Idly, he began to tap his pencil rhythmically on the page. Aster gritted his teeth and returned his focus to his own copy of the lab. He was going to kill him. Sometime in the next four months, they were going to find Jack Frost's body buried in a hole.

A very, very, deep hole.

“Hey Cottontail,” Jack looked up at him, and Aster almost snapped his pencil in half.

“Cottontail? That's a new one,” a voice chirped curiously from the doorway.

Both boys looked up to see the dark-skinned, brightly clad woman standing in the doorway, her head cocked to the side as she observed them. “Tooth,” the name came out of Aster, more of a sigh than a greeting. “I was just about to kill my lab partner. Can I help you with anything?”

The woman tilted her head to the other side, regarding Bunny with mild curiosity. That was new, Bunny was usually quite mild mannered, a push over despite his physique and stature. “I thought Jeff was your lab partner,” was her response, choosing not to address any of the other variety of issues that came to mind. “Isn't that why you took astronomy as your elective?”

“That was the original plan. But this little -”

“Jack,” the younger male interrupted, jumping off the bed to land nimble in front of Tooth. “Jack Frost,” he offered a hand, grinning brightly.

“Oh,” Tooth blinked, nearly swooning. “Tiana, but you can call me Tooth,” she smiled back. Reflexively, she took the hand offered, then leaned in close, peering at the gleaming white of Jack's smile. “They sparkle,” she chimed to herself. “Like freshly fallen snow.”

“Uh...right,” Jack chuckled a little awkwardly, and then backed a couple of paces away.

“I like him,” Tooth declared, glancing over at Aster. “Can he stay?”

“Can he...” At last, Aster looked up from his work. The incredulous gaze he turned on his roommate spoke volumes. “No! No he cannot stay!” he nearly exploded. He would kill the boy, honestly he would. The sprite kept trying to shirk their work, throw it to the wind and go have 'fun'. Fun was all well and good in the proper time and place, but the physics lab at school was not the correct place, nor was their lab period the correct time. Honestly! And Tooth asking if they could keep him like he was some kind of pet... “Absolutely not,” he repeated firmly.

Bunny turned back to the last stubborn equation, studiously not looking at his roommate and unwanted lab partner. “He is here to work, and then he can go back to wherever he sprang from. Tooth, get your hands out of his mouth,” he didn't even have to look up to know what the woman was doing, even if Jack hadn't made a sound. His roommate was almost done her schooling to be a dental hygienist, and it seemed like every chance she got, she was sticking her fingers in someone's mouth to examine their teeth. “I have a feeling it's not at all sanitary.”

“You weren't complaining when-”

“Going! We're going now!” Aster stood up swiftly, effectively cutting off the boy's protest. He was already getting enough grief from Tooth as to the events of 'Saturday', he didn't need Jack dropping hints or alluding to it in front of her. There was no need to confirm or deny anything at this point. He had almost managed to convince her it had all been a dream as well...he didn't enjoy being subject to her 'knowing looks'.

“You can finish your work outside Jacko,” the Aussie said as he threw things into his bag haphazardly. Anything, anything to get Jack and Tooth out of the same room. “Tooth...hands out of mouth.”

“Oh, sorry...” the woman at least had the grace to blush a little and look sorry as she ducked her head. “They're just so...”

“Sparkly,” the sigh was implied. “Yeah, I know,” Aster rolled his eyes. “We're going now. Star lab,” he shrugged. “Don't know when I'll be back.”

“You know? How do you know? Wait...Jack isn't coming back with you?” The wistful glance she sent in the direction of the other male might have been hilarious in any other situation.

Actually, it was quite amusing in this situation, and Aster had to work very hard not to burst out laughing. Despite the utter devastation in her voice and eyes, her fingers still held Jack's mouth open. For once, he was blessedly silent, and he was just...standing there, completely un-phased by the sudden invasion of his space and the strange woman with a tooth fascination.

“No,” he said very slowly, moving over to the strange tableau and forcefully removing Tiana’s fingers from Jack's mouth. “He's just a lab partner Tooth.” Aster glanced sideways to see Jack opening and closing his mouth experimentally now that he was free again.

“Mmm,” blue eyes twinkled, one winking at Aster as they caught him looking. “Are you sure that's all? I could think of a few-”

“Time to go!” Aster grabbed Jack's wrist, tugging him out of the room and the apartment so quickly that Tooth was left standing, still in the doorway, wondering what exactly had just happened. Quick like a bunny had never seemed so apt a saying as right then.

~ * ~

“Jeez Cottontail, why so nervous?” Jack had allowed Aster to drag him as far as outside before freeing his wrist and walking sedately behind the taller man. It was quite an enjoyable view after all. “And what's the big hurry? You're going to give yourself a heart attack.”

“You are going to give me a heart attack,” the Aussie countered. “And I told you not to call me that.” This time the sigh was explicit. Aster paused to toss the boy's bag at him before continuing to stalk down the dark street. He was fairly intent on getting them to the park in very short order. All he really wanted was to finish this bleeding lab so he could go home, have a beer, and pretend that the annoying boy didn't exist for another week. How he had ever found the boy attractive...even in his most inebriated state was beyond him. (Never mind that his antics amused him just as much as they annoyed him, he wasn't admitting that to himself.)

“But it's so much fun,” Jack grinned, easily catching the bag without a flinch. “And you won't let me call you Bunny.”

“You need to finish those equations so we can properly finish the lab,” Bunny replied. It seemed safer to change the subject rather than continue this old one. Jack appeared to be missing the fact that he wasn't exactly letting him call him 'Cottontail' either. That was just a bad road to walk down. Besides that, it was a bad, a very bad, idea to let Jack have free reign over the nickname his friend's had given him. Unfortunately, the imp's substitute wasn't much better. Between Cottontail and Kangaroo...he sighed to himself, shaking his head, and leading Jack to the park nearby. It was the closest place he could think of that might be dark enough to show some stars.

“Kangaroo, those equations were done ages ago,” Jack chuckled, skipping up beside him.

“Then why...oh never mind!” Aster snapped. He would not play this game. He would not play this game. He would not –

“Are you sure you only want to be lab partners?”

Bunny would never admit how close Jack had come to making him jump in that moment.

“Because I thought we had something good starting the other night,” he grinned up at the tall, darkly muscled man. “Some real fun.”

Aster hadn't even realized that he had stopped, nor how close Jack had sidled up to him. Once again, he suppressed the urge to clock the boy with only a great force of will. “Yes,” he responded shortly. There was no way he was going to begin any kind of arrangement with this kid.

“Really, we could have so much more fun if you just -”

“Right. We're here,” Aster had decided that ignoring Jack's obvious propositions would be the best course of action. If he didn't acknowledge them, if he didn't react, hopefully the sprite would grow bored and drop the subject. Focus on the work, and he could get through this. The strategy would work, even if Jack was as oblivious as he pretended. It would work. It _would_ work!

Aster dropped into the grass in a relatively clear space. Placing his bag to one side, he began to extract his homework from the random mess of things he had shoved inside. “Find a place,” he ordered his lab partner, obviously distracted by trying to find something in his bag.

Suddenly, his arms were full of Jack. “I like a man that can take charge,” the imp fairly purred at him.

“Bloody-” The oath was cut off before he could finish. Instead, Bunny opted to just glare at him as he tried to push him forcefully off his lap. As he tried to dump him on the ground however, he found himself falling with Jack. Bloody oath! He had forgotten how strong the kid was. The imp had wrapped his arms around Aster's neck and was refusing to let go. Caught off balance, the man found himself falling forward and barely managed to catch himself before colliding with the smirking Jack.

“Now this is more like it,” Jack smirked up at Bunny. “Brings back memories.” He wrapped his legs around Aster's waist, tightening them slightly to force their hips closer together. “Shall we have some more fun Kangaroo?”

Breathe! Aster had to forcefully remind himself that he needed air in order to survive. As he did breathe, he found his breath hitching in a most uncomfortable way. A phenomena matched by the disconcerting effect that those very blue eyes seemed to be having on his body temperature. Not to mention those skinny little legs wrapping so easily around his- Jack's voice brought him back to the reality of the situation. They were in the park; they were supposed to be doing homework; no matter how much he wanted to dak this boy and see just what he had lost a day for- No! He could not stand his attitude. (Even if he might be curious enough to make new memories...)

Cursing, he pushed himself up, breaking the grip of Jack's legs and rolling away. “Listen here ya little wanker,” the Aussie's voice was tight, his accent betraying his warring reactions. “We're not here to play around. Ya wanted a partner, ya got a bleeding lab partner. I'm not someone who just falls into bed with any bloke that is available.”

“Mmm,” Jack eyed him with obvious disappointment. “That's not the impression I got. You were very insistent.”

“Apparently, I was also very drunk,” he countered swiftly.

“At least you're more fun when you're drunk,” Jack responded almost sullenly. The younger male was evidently not pleased that his prey had managed to elude him. He knew that the Aussie was capable of fun, but right now he was stubbornly set on resisting him.

“Can we just get this done?” Bunny was dead set on not admitting to the faint note of pleading that had entered his voice. This kid was not going to get to him. “Let's just...finish this lab right?”

Jack released an explosive sigh. “Always with the work.”

“It's due Friday!”

“Pffft. We've got loads of time.”

“Look here mate,” well...maybe he was getting to him just a little. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can run off and have some fun,” and the sooner he could have a beer and relax. Aster was hoping that the promise of no more work would get through to Jack where anger, annoyance, and logic had not. Offer him a treat and maybe he would behave? Really, all he could do was hope.

For once, his hopefulness seemed to pay off.

Jack seemed resigned to the situation – at last! – at least for the moment. Though he did make his displeasure clearly known, he didn't actively try to prevent Aster from setting everything up for their observations. Small mercies. For while there was no active disruption, Jack was not at all shy to let Aster know just how frustrating he thought he was being. In explicit, and quite graphic, detail. Bunny did his best to ignore him, and the reaction to some of those...imaginative metaphors caused. He should not be entertaining any of those notions – no matter how elegantly Jack put them.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to force his mind to focus on astronomy. He was so intent on not thinking about...things...that he failed to notice the slight breeze that had picked up. Nor did he realize that his ranting lab partner had at last fallen silent.

“Right,” Aster spoke more to himself than Jack. “So we have to-” he looked up at the sky, trying to orient himself, and found instead, that he was utterly speechless.

“Something wrong?” the smugness in Jack's voice was unmistakable.

Aster turned incredulous eyes towards his partner, and glared at him. “This is your fault,” he accused. “I don't know how, but it is.”

“Me?” Jack looked up at him, smiling oh so innocently, and Bunny found himself realizing that he probably hadn't minded falling into bed with him at all. Then again, there was also little doubt, as the boy turned away, that that particular look allowed Jack to get away with many, _many_ things he shouldn't.

“Yes,” Aster said shortly, though the irritation was fading from his voice. Once again, he turned his eyes to the sky and the impossible sight it held. The previously cloudless sky was blocked completely with fluffy white clouds. From the clouds, almost lazily, fell small flakes of delicate white. Somehow it was snowing. It was snowing in summer and he just knew, however impossible the notion was, that somehow Jack Frost had done something to cause it, and had done it most likely just to annoy him.

Aster shivered as the cold air finally penetrated his thin clothing. Well, nothing was getting done tonight. He glanced around for Jack, and frowned.

“Are you taking your shoes off?” the Aussie asked in confusion. He watched as Jack did just that. Slipping his second shoe and sock off, Jack jumped to his feet, a grin of utter joy on his features.

“Yup!” Jack smiled at him, skipping down the small hill, twirling about in the softly falling snow. “Snow is the best!” he chuckled. For a moment, all Aster could do was watch as Jack frolicked through the thinly falling snow. The white-haired boy executed another spin, tilting his head up to the sky, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue before facing Aster, his blue eyes bright, his pale cheeks taking on the slightest hint of pink from the cold. The sight was enchanting. “Come on!” he encouraged, holding out his pale hand to the Aussie.

Bunny started to reach out, but the wind picked up at that moment, cutting once more through his thin clothing and causing him to curse and shiver. Pulling his hand back, he hugged himself. “It's bleeding freezing,” he grumbled.

Jack laughed. For once, Aster didn't interpret it as teasing, it was just...good-natured. “Not made for this weather are you?” he smiled. “I know a nice place to warm up. It's not far.” Jack must have caught Aster's slight hesitation, because he grinned again and added: “My treat.”

Well, Bunny was never one to turn down a free drink. “I don't think that's the best idea,” he found himself responding hesitantly. While a beer sounded like a really, really, good idea, a drink with a previous drunken one night stand did not.

“Seriously, I'll pay. I paid for most of it last time,” he shrugged. “Though, you kept on insisting that you would pay,” the smile he wore was one of vast amusement, as if Aster's chivalry was a novelty. “Come on Bunny, where's the harm in a little fun?”

~ * ~

Cold. He was cold. Why was he cold?

_'Where's the harm in a little fun?'_

Aster clearly remembered Jack saying that, he also clearly remembered alarm bells going off in his head, which he had for some unknown reason ignored. One drink. Only one drink. That was what he had told himself. Judging from the blurry snippets he was slowly remembering, and the familiar pounding in his head, they had gone far beyond 'one drink'. There was apparently a lot of harm in 'a little fun'.

Shit!

He didn't...they didn't...Oh please no! Not again!

He kept his eyes stubbornly closed, refusing to admit to himself what he already knew. Jack was beside him. Jack was beside him, and they were both naked. He could feel it, and not just in the icy sensation down one side of his body – that chilling effect was doing nothing to alleviate the heat rising elsewhere. It seemed that, once again, Jack had latched on to Aster like a koala, his icy arms wrapping around the muscular chest and clinging on for dear life.

Aster had not wanted this to happen. There had been no pathway that would have made this okay. Not only was he not big on the whole 'one night stand' thing, but he also had strong feelings about mixing work with pleasure. Even if they were only lab partners, it just...felt wrong.

As another shiver trembled through him, Bunny realized that along with his own personal ice pack, the covers had mysteriously disappeared. Golden.

Carefully, he opened his eyes, and realized that this was not his room. In fact, it was not any room he recognized. It was small, more a box than a room, and the reason Jack was sleeping so close – nearly on top in fact – was because they were in a single bed. How? Had they...he sorted through his vague recollections of the night before and seemed to recall Jack saying something about not living too far? Gently, so as not to wake the still sleeping Jack, Aster extracted himself and stood from the bed.

Behind him, Jack whimpered in protest, blindly groping for the warmth that had left his side. Quickly, Aster snatched up the quilt and dumped it on top of the boy, expecting he would be fine. Then, he began the careful process of gathering his scattered clothing. Well, at least he could vaguely recall the events of last night. From what he could, well, it hadn't been a bad night at all.

Quickly banishing those thoughts, he dressed. Once fully clothed, he eased himself out of what he could only assume was Jack's dorm room (which was in fact quite far from the bar), and into the hall. Thankfully, no one was in sight, but at this hour of the morning, he wouldn't trust to luck not to run into people rushing for morning classes. Moving quickly and quietly he made his way to the exit.

What was he doing? Had he really just snuck out of Jack's dorm room? Had he, E. Aster Bunnymund really just done the walk of shame? He was already kicking himself inside. He was so stupid! It wasn't like he could simply avoid Jack, he would have to see him tomorrow. They had the same class! They were in the same lab! He had just made things exponentially worse, but there was no way in hell he was going back there. He still had class to attend today after all. Yes. Class. He could focus on thoughts of his other courses, courses that had nothing to do with a perpetually horny imp.

However, no matter what subject he was supposed to be thinking about, Aster found thoughts of Jack sneaking in.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tooth hatches a plot, Aster is the King of Denial, and Jack knows just what buttons to push.

"Where's Aster?" Tiana asked, looking around the sparse living room, bare except for the random red-headed male lounging on their couch. Though he didn't live here, Tooth was used to his presence. Although…it usually meant that her roommate was nearby. Right now, however, he definitely was nowhere to be found in the small space.

"Avoiding his lab partner I do believe," the male in question responded with a shrug. "He gave me his key, said to meet him here so we could go out after. Haven't seen him since," he said, clearly unconcerned by this.

Well, that explained a little bit at least. Aster knew Tooth was comfortable enough with Jeff that she would have no problem with him allowing the boy to let himself in. Though, why he would need to take such actions... "Avoiding? Why would he be avoiding Jack?" Tooth looked genuinely confused. "He's such a nice boy." She'd got the impression that they were getting along fine. Sure, Jack seemed to enjoy teasing Aster to no end, but she hadn't thought it was malicious or anything and she thought that Aster should realize that as well. Had things escalated for some reason?

Jeff snorted, chuckling to himself. "Oh sure he is," he grinned. "A real nice boy," he shook his head, clearly amused by his own thoughts. "Though I don't know of any _new_ reason he should want to avoid him."

The woman cocked her head to the side, confusion on her features. But she didn't ask. She wanted to ask, she was dying to know just what Jeff knew - clearly she was missing something, a _new_ reason? - but instead, she just shrugged. If Aster didn't want to tell anyone what was up, there was no way anyone was going to figure it out – though Jeff clearly knew some of it, and she was fairly certain she could break him. The Aussie was surprisingly tight lipped about his personal life. Well, usually. He had recently let something slip that Tiana had no intention of letting slide, which was why she decided to let this particular issue go; at least for the moment. "Jeff, did you know that Aster's birthday is in two weeks?"

"Is it?" Jeff looked mildly curious, and sat up on the couch. "I always got the impression he didn't like big to-dos about things like that."

"Oh he doesn't," Tooth waved her hand dismissively. "But he let it slip this year, and I think we should celebrate!" Aster said he didn't like a fuss being made over him, but who didn't want to celebrate their birthday? She was sure that deep down Aster wanted people to know and celebrate! Why else would he have let it slip? Surely he had done it on purpose! At least, that's the way that Tooth was taking it, and no one was going to convince her otherwise.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, staring at her hard.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll love it. It'll just be a gathering of all his friends. The only difference will be they gathered specifically to buy him presents and alcohol. How is that a bad idea?" Her logic was completely infallible, at least to her.

"Are we talking surprise party here?" Jeff asked, his interest piqued.

"Of course! Those are the best kinds."

The redhead grinned in anticipation. "Toothy, I'm glad we get along so well. Leave the guest list to me; it won't be hard to send a mass text out to all his contacts. He doesn't keep anyone's number if they're not close."

Tiana smiled, and gave Jeff a high-five. The plan had been hatched. 

~ * ~

Aster had been avoiding Jack. It was a fact so plain that even he, the master of denial, could not avoid it. What made matters worse, besides the fact that they were lab partners, was that Jack had clearly picked up on his twitchiness and it amused the imp to no end. In fact, it seemed like every time Aster rounded a corner, Jack was waiting for him, all grins and teasing laughter. He didn't know if he was more infuriated or enchanted. It was most disconcerting, especially his little jabs. The boy was far too intuitive for Aster's comfort.

He wished he could throttle the boy! He was absolutely infuriating! (Clearly, the irritation was winning out over the infatuation at the moment. Jack just didn't know when enough was enough.)

That second drunken night, most of which had come back to him in bits and pieces, had been a really, really bad idea - or a really good idea his subconscious prodded. Somehow, he was still foggy on those particular details; and somehow Jack had been in control the entire time. Aster was no light-weight, and he had decided, before they had even left for the bar, that bedding Jack again was a bad idea. And yet...Apparently, Jackson Frost was not one who was denied. Furthermore, he knew just the right buttons to push to ensure he got exactly what he wanted.

Bunny quickly forced his mind away from those thoughts, and the memories they triggered. Really though, he hadn't minded those buttons being pushed at all. Jack was a very good button pusher. What was more, the little imp was well aware of the fact, and took great delight in it. He had seemed to light up whenever Aster gave him the reaction he wanted. In his inebriated state, Aster had begun to purposefully respond the way he knew Jack wanted just to see that smile, taste that laugh...

No!

Aster closed his eyes as he tried to rein his emotions in. Slowly, he exhaled, then began to run through the fluid patterns of Tai Chi that usually helped him to relax and focus - two things he has not managed to do since Jack had landed in his life. He needed a bloody holiday from his life...from Jack Frost.

"Bunny?" Tiana's voice cut into what little concentration he had managed to achieve, causing him to wobble and nearly fall over as he lost his balance. Releasing a near explosive sigh, Aster lowered the one leg he had had in the air, and pivoted toward his roommate. His brightly clad roommate. His brightly clad room mate who was blinking at him with wide hurt eyes. His mild annoyance drained away instantly.

"You're not ready..." Her voice was not accusatory, it was utterly dejected. "Aster...you promised..."

Guilt shot through him immediately. It wasn't today was it? Of course it was today! He had known it was today, he had thought it would not be possible to forget because of the day it was. How could he have forgotten? "Crikey Tooth! I'm sorry, I forgot..." A certain irresponsible, irritating imp had taken over his mind, that was how. Today of all days, the boy was worse than he had previously given him credit for if he could affect him so much that he forgot about today! It was partly a good thing – he really hated celebrating his birthday, especially being so far away from his family – but still mostly bad.

"You promised," she repeated, fixing him with a hard stare now."Everything is going to be ruined! What is with you lately?" she demanded, throwing her hands up on the air in obvious disgust. Part of her did want the answer, but really Tooth was just trying to keep Aster off-balance at this point. He was making it really easy to do too! Part of her wished she had pressed Jeff when she had had the chance, Aster was acting even stranger than usual. Not knowing was beginning to eat her alive. Perhaps she could use tonight to her advantage and do a little investigation of her own to get to the bottom of the issue. Surely one of Aster's other friends knew what was up. Jeff certainly did, and alcohol would be flowing tonight...

Oblivious to Tooth's ulterior motives, Aster was dealing with the guilt that shot through him again, as well as the apprehension. Tiana may look as delicate as a little bird, but she was not someone you wanted to cross lightly. He shuddered slightly remembering some of her displays of temper. "She'll be right," he hastened to assure her. "Just give me five right? Everything'll be brill."

"Aster Bunnymund," Tooth huffed. "You promised me you would do this weeks ago! Now I'm going to be late, and everything will-"

"Tooth!" the Aussie said hastily, raising his hands to defend himself against her fists as she rained down little blows. Crikey! Was he in for it if he didn't calm her down, and quick.

"You're so selfish!"

"I said it was gonna be fine didn't I? Five. That's all I need, then we'll race there and things will be perfect," he tried to soothe her again as he carefully inched around the small, irate woman and made a dash for his room. He knew that if he wasn't literally ready in five minutes...well, he didn't know exactly what would become of him, but he did know that it wouldn't be pretty. So he dashed to his room and grabbed clothes haphazardly out of his closet with every intention of changing quickly. He spared enough time to thank the powers that were that he didn't have to shower as he hadn't been able to concentrate enough to build up a sweat. Well, not that he hadn't been able to concentrate...but there were problems with that that he didn't really want to look too closely at right then.

As he dressed, Aster reflected that Tiana had every right to be upset with him, and demand to know where his mind was lately. Ever since that second incident...well, he wasn't exactly sure where his mind had been wandering to. Then again, perhaps he did, as it seemed to have developed a disturbing pattern that centred on Jack Frost. The boy was maddening! More than maddening! He was...words could not accurately describe all that the boy was, and it made Aster - he didn't even know what it made him, but he did know he wasn't particularly enjoying whatever it was.

"Are you ready yet?" Tiana poked her head into his room, her foot tapping an impatient beat on the floor. "It's been five minutes."

"Crikey Tooth!" The man nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. How long had she been standing there? He didn't exactly feel self-conscious around her, but boundaries were a thing he prized.

The woman laughed. "You're always so nervous," she winked. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes I'm ready to go," he rolled his eyes and adjusted his shirt one last time. “You're always so impatient."

"I am not!" she huffed, catching his smirk and sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed and reached for the keys.

"No, I'll drive," Tiana spoke up, laying a hand over his, preventing him from grabbing them. "I don't mind, traffic won't be too bad."

“You hate driving,” Aster said in surprise. Well, it wasn't so much that she hated it, it was more that she hated traffic and being stuck behind slow moving cars. Really, Aster didn't know why she had a car - not that he was complaining since she let him drive it all the time. Still, it was her car, so all he could do was shrug, and let her claim her key. “Right,” he nodded, opening the door for her. “Up to you. But if you start yelling at the pedestrian's again, I'm taking over.”

Tiana merely rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the apartment.

~ * ~ 

“We're here!” Tiana announced in a sing-song voice as she pulled into the parking lot.

Aster stared at the building in front of them, a vague suspicion forming, and developing rapidly; he devoutly hoped that it was not correct. “This isn't the conference hall,” the Aussie said carefully, glancing from the building to his roommate. “This is most definitely not the conference hall.”

“Nope!” The woman looked immensely pleased with herself.

“Tooth, please...please tell me you didn't,” Aster asked, a near plea in his voice as his eyes widened in horror.

“Didn't what?” she chirped, climbing out of the car, fairly bouncing with excitement. “Come on Bunny, we can't be late.” The woman seemed to be vibrating where she stood, watching his every reaction with thinly veiled excitement.

_'Please no. Please no. Please no.'_ Aster's mind had completely shut down except for the continuous plea running over and over through it. It wasn't possible. She hadn't...she couldn’t have...Numbly, he climbed out of the car, raking a hand through his hair as he stared at the door to the building.

She couldn't have. She really couldn't have...right? She wouldn't dare! How had she even known? He was nearly positive he hadn't told anyone...oh but there had been that one night. “Ya gotta be kiddin' me,” he muttered under his breath, staring, still staring.

This was not a conference hall, it was the farthest thing from a conference hall: it was a bar.

Normally Aster would have no problem with randomly being taken to a bar – provided  that Jack wasn't the one taking him – but not today. Not today because today was what it was: his birthday. Aster hadn't celebrated his birthday since leaving home, mostly because it was always so bitter sweet. Usually on his birthday, or anyone's birthday in his family, the entire Bunnymund Clan would gather. It was marvellous chaos, all the cousins and aunts and uncles running over each other, and filling the house to bursting. Here though, here it was never the same without that presence. Since coming to school, Aster had usually set aside this day for himself, arranged a Skype call with those of the clan that could squeeze around a single computer – really just his extended family – and just...missed home. But Tooth...Tooth had remembered an off-handed comment and had done...whatever she had done.

“Look Tooth,” Aster looked over at his well-intentioned roommate, exhaling heavily. “I appreciate it, really I do but...”

Tiana had her hands on her hips now, staring intently at him. “Oh no you don't!” she scolded. “Don't you dare Bunny, you can't back out. You're going to march straight in there, pretend you are excited and pleased, and enjoy yourself with your friends! Honestly, it's just depressing how long you've managed to keep this to yourself! You can't be alone on your birthday!”

“I'm not one for big shin-digs-”

“Bull-shit,” the woman cut him off. Stalking over, the petite woman started pushing the large Australian, her shoulder pressing into his back. “You're happiest when you're surrounded by loads of people, no doubt because of your crazy insane family. You are going in there, and you are enjoying yourself! Jeff made sure only to invite your closest friends.”

“Tooth-”

“No!” she cut him off again before he could even begin his protest. “They came for you Aster. It's just your friends, and they'll buy you beer! Come on, what could be so hard about free drinks and gifts?” Now she gave him 'the look', and he groaned.

“Not the look,” he passed his hand over his eyes and shook his head. The look always made him do whatever she wanted, and he didn't know why. The way she just made her eyes so big and pleading and...Bloody Oath! She reminded him of his little sisters and he just couldn't resist.

“You're such a softie,” she grinned, stopping her shoving now that it seemed like he would be willing to go in on his own.

“I'm really not,” he denied but did begin walking toward the entrance. Maybe Tooth was right. It would be nice to cut loose for a night. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be so distracted and engaged in socializing with his mates that he would be able to stop thinking about Jack for a bit. After all, it was probably his dwelling on it that made things seem so bad. Sure, he hadn't intended to sleep with him again, and it sure as hell made things awkward, but he seemed to be the only one feeling that awkwardness. Besides, he had never been one to deny himself a good time before – provided he didn't have any other responsibilities – and dammit! It was his birthday, he couldn't brood forever.

“Thanks Tooth,” he said softly, pausing for a brief moment before the door, and then walking in.

“SURPRISE!” The call of many voices did not surprise Aster at all. He merely grinned at those gathered and waved.

“Right ya show ponies! Who's gonna buy the first round?”

~ * ~ 

Aster began to relax and enjoy himself. Tooth had been right; this wasn't a bad idea at all. Despite his protests to the contrary, Bunny really did get lonely on his birthday, but he hadn't wanted to be someone who demanded attention. Besides, it just seemed easier not to create a big fuss over him getting older every year, what was the point anyways? Still, as the beer continued to flow, and the bar began to fill with other people – Tooth couldn't really afford to rent out an entire bar for a night after all – Aster began to feel more at ease than he had nearly the entire semester. There was a noted lack of Jack, and it was wonderful.

Leaning against the bar, Tiana watched Aster with a proud glow of delight. He was acting, and looking, more like his regular self than he had in over a month. She wasn't sure exactly what was bothering him, though something clearly was, but she was glad that he seemed able to forget it, at least for tonight. Taking a small sip of her water – after all she had to drive home tonight – Tooth settled on the bar stool, content to let things flow around her.

“Oh my God! He is soooo hot!”

“I know right? That jaw, mmm.”

“Jaw? You're looking there? Have you seen his shoulders? Da-um they're fine. And his biceps? I think I can even see a bit of a tattoo, I wonder how far it goes.”

“His shoulders? I was looking a bit lower, just look at that ass! I'd tap that.”

Whispers and giggles rose over the general babble of the crowd. Tiana frowned slightly, under no illusions surrounding who those whispers were about. Really, talking about Aster as if he were some piece of meat. She hoped they didn't approach him, they sounded like predators and she really didn't want his night ruined-

“I have tapped that,” the voice that spoke was decidedly smug, and decidedly masculine. All eyes, including Tooth's, turned toward the voice, and alighted on the figure of a smirking white haired boy. “Twice,” he grinned.

The girls stared at him for a moment, scoffed, and took their oggling eyes elsewhere.

Jack laughed, and ordered himself an iced drink.

Tiana stared for a minute, then giggled as well. “Thanks,” she offered, practically beaming at him. “You didn't have to go quite that far, but thanks for fending them off.”

“Why?” Jack returned Tiana's smile. “It was no problem, it was the truth. Besides, if they were really interested they should have tried.” He shrugged, paying the bar tender and taking a sip of his drink. “But I do want to work toward a third” he murmured half to himself. His eyes rested appreciatively on Aster, as he bent over to talk to someone. A smug smirk of satisfaction danced across the pale boy's lips. Mmm, he'd enjoyed that, and he most definitely wanted to tap it again. He had little doubt that tonight would be an optimal night for that. A bar was a great place for a party.

Tooth's mouth fell open a little at that statement, her eyes widening. “You...you're not serious?” she twittered nervously, though she really didn't doubt the boy.

He grinned, winking at Tooth. “No? I do have proof,” he took his phone out, flipping to the pictures he still had on the device.

The woman's jaw dropped a little lower, her eyes becoming rounder. A small squeak left her as she stared at the images. Her delicate hands reached for the device, flipping through the images, her heart pounding. Damn Bunny! She hadn't known he was quite that flexible. “You're Saturday?” she breathed, the question not so much a question as a horrified statement. Her cheeks flamed brightly as she realized the truth. She'd heard...and they'd...and he'd... Tiana turned her eyes back up to the grinning boy.

“Guilty as charged,” Jack chuckled with utter nonchalance and inclined his head. “Nice to meet you again Tooth,” he grinned, and she forgot her shock. She became completely captivated by his gleaming teeth, leaning in closer, her hands twitched to get a better look at those pearly whites, forgetting completely about the phone they still held. 

~ * ~

“Uh, don't look now Bunny, but it seems as though your lab partner might be scarring your roommate,” Jeff chuckled, nodding over Aster's shoulder.

Aster turned quickly, eyes narrowing as he looked across the bar and saw Jack with Tooth. Furthermore, Tiana was holding a very familiar looking device and the look on her face...his blood warmed. That little tosser! He'd said he wouldn't...He was showing Tooth...he was showing Tooth! And she'd just stopped asking him about 'Saturday' too! He was never going to live this down. What was that little wanker doing here!

Of all the bars in the city, Jack had had to pick this one hadn't he? “Bloody oath,” he growled, not entirely believing what he was seeing. This was supposed to be his night. This was supposed to be his bleeding party! But of course, Jack had to come in, calm as you please, and start a storm in the middle of it all.

What was the point of blackmail if he was just going to show everyone the material anyway?

The irritation that had been building for weeks snapped inside him. The copious amounts of alcohol in his system from the rounds of birthday shots overrode the mixed and confused emotions he’d been having relating to Jack. All that was on his mind in that moment was giving Jack a piece or two of his mind.

Turning away from the table with his friend, Aster stalked across the crowded room. His eyes remained trained on Jack the entire time. Look at him, just smiling and laughing, clearly vastly amused by the situation. “Oi,” he growled without preamble. Not even glancing to his roommate he snatched the phone from her unresisting fingers. He didn’t want to see the expression on her face. He could still hardly fathom the accuracy of those photos. “What do ya reckon yer doing here mate?” he challenged.

“Bunny,” Tooth hissed sharply, frowning at him.

Jack grinned up at him. Resting an elbow on the bar, he lazily propped his chin up and regarded him with great amusement. “Why so sore Kangaroo?” he queried, those ice blue eyes laughing at him. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“No,” he responded shortly. ‘ _Yes,’_ his mind interjected, but he swiftly pushed that thought away. _No_! No he was not, no way, no how! No matter how much he actually wanted to – nope!

Tiana stood, laying a hand on Aster’s arm in warning. “That’s enough,” she tried to calm him. Her efforts were not helped by Jack.

“Oh come on,” Jack laughed, leaning back on the bar stool. “I was invited, don’t tell me you changed your mind already.”

“Invited?” Aster stared at him hard, his inebriated mind clicking away. He hadn’t invited anyone; this was a surprise party…Jeff! It was all…The Aussie cursed under his breath again. “C’mon,” he growled, reaching out to grab Jack’s wrist. “You’re going.”

“Aster Bunnymund!” Tooth chirped in surprise, trying to get his attention, trying to get him to behave. Honestly! He was making a fuss for no reason. There was no need to treat Jack like this.

Aster finally looked over at his friend, though he didn’t seem pleased that she had interrupted. “This isn’t really the time Tooth,” he said seriously, his tone softer with her, though it was easy to tell that he was still more than a little irritated. “He needs to go.”

“Woah, woah Cottontail, I just got here!” the other male laughed, holding up his hands. “Look, I even got ya a present and everything!” Somehow he had managed to easily twist his wrist out of his grasp, and was now triumphantly holding a bag above his head. Aster stared down at his suddenly empty hands and frowned. Perhaps he was a tad more drunk than he had first thought. “Let me enjoy myself a little before you take me home,” he winked.

Tiana blushed, looking nervously up at Aster who was, for the moment, staring at Jack.

He just, stared, mouth falling open slightly. He hadn’t…he had…he’d just… “Sod off!” he snarled, his brow furrowing as he glared at the boy. “That’s not what I meant and ya bloody well know it!”

“Did I though?” Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow at Aster, and giving him a smirk. “Did I really?”

He just clenched his fists at his side, not trusting himself to say anything else, or even move for that matter. He was so close to just- Aster took a quick breath, trying to calm himself. He wasn’t worth it. He so wasn’t worth it. _‘That arse is worth it,’_ his inebriated mind decided to pipe in. Quickly, he pushed the thought away, sternly telling his inner mind to pipe the fuck down. He was not attracted to Jack Frost, he wasn’t!

 Jack merely smirked at him, and shrugged slightly. “Hey, if you don’t want my company that’s fine,” he looked completely nonplussed. “But it is a free country Cottontail, I think I’ll stick around a bit,” he turned away, sending Aster a grin over his shoulder. “I may just find someone else to have a little fun with. Oh, but if you change your mind, come see me for your birthday present,” with that, the white-haired imp strolled away. He didn’t glance back, merely made his way toward the small dance floor that the bar held, and immediately struck up a conversation with a group of girls.

Inwardly, Aster fumed. That…that little…Even in his mind words failed him, just who did he think he was? Turning pointedly away from the sight of Jack laughing and flirting with the girls, Aster ordered himself another drink. A bloody strong drink too. Hardly waiting for the bartender to set it down, the man knocked it back, grimacing slightly as it burned down his throat. He signalled for another.

This time he merely held the glass in his hand, turning once more and leaning back against the bar. His eyes narrowed, he didn’t even have to try to find Jack. There he was, still flirting, outrageously flirting, with a gaggle of girls. Aster could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, the giggles and good natured laughter…he took a strong pull on his drink, and glowered. What did he think he was doing? Who did he think he was? Just showing up here like that, showing Tooth those pictures – his blood ran cold at that and he took another swig – and then tossing that comment at him! As if he wanted a present from him. Not bloody likely.

“You’re brooding,” Tiana was staring directly at him, her head propped up on one hand.

“I am not,” Aster didn’t look down, his eyes trained on Jack as he looked up, smiling as some men approached. “Ruddy show pony,” he growled, more to himself than to Tooth. He knocked back the rest of the drink, and then stared down at the empty glass. Placing it back on the bar, he tore his eyes away from Jack only long enough to order another, and then he returned to his not-brooding.

“You so are,” she scoffed, tilting her head, having no difficulty following Aster’s line of sight. “If you wanted him to stay, then why did you try to kick him out?”

“I didn’t want him to stay,” he denied swiftly, taking a sip out of his new drink.

“Oh please, if you stare any harder you’re going to drill holes in his skull,” Tooth rolled her eyes. Men. Why were they so stubborn?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aster’s hand clenched tightly around the glass he was holding as one of the men Jack was flirting outrageously with took his hand. He grit his teeth hard as they moved to the dance floor and started…he would not call that dancing. They were…they were all but having sex right there in the open. Grinding, bumping…He knocked back the rest of the liquor, slamming it down onto the bar.

“Oh for the love of…go do something about it then!”

The Aussie hadn’t needed any urging though. Before the words had even started to leave Tooth’s lips he was striding through the now crowded bar, cutting a path straight for Jack. Without preamble, he grabbed the pale boy’s slender wrist again, tugging him away from the other male grinding against him. He knew for a fact this time that his grip was not loose – though he failed to notice that Jack wasn’t trying to break that grip either as he was pulled from the dance floor. Aster was only half aware of what he was doing. He knew that he couldn’t stand seeing Jack…he still could not call that dancing…with that man. The voice he had been trying so hard to suppress was winning out.

Once off the dance floor, he turned, looking at Jack. “Listen here ya…” He looked down, and Jack was grinning madly up at him.

“You want your present?” the boy chuckled.

It was an out, it was a way out, a way to save himself and keep his pride intact for once in an encounter with this infuriating boy. Instead of taking that out though, Aster pushed Jack against the wall closest to them. That grin! That impudent little smirk he just wanted…No more thoughts impeded his movements. Aster merely leaned down, covering that cheeky mouth with his own. It started out close lipped; it started out with the intent just to wipe that cocky smirk off Jack’s face. It had started out that way, but with the amount of alcohol Aster had consumed, there was no way it was going to stay that way for long and indeed it didn’t.

Aster pushed Jack more firmly against the wall, his lips opening, tasting the cool, minty taste of Jack’s mouth. He couldn’t clearly remember tasting this before, and it was quite intoxicating, almost more so than the liquor he had drunk that night. There was a cool touch on his biceps, and he belatedly realized that it was Jack holding on to him. Jack used that grip to lean up into the kiss, his lips just as hungry and eager as Aster’s own. The Aussie groaned imperceptibly, bracing himself with one hand, the other reaching to bury itself in Jack’s snow white locks. Oh, this was worth it! This was so worth it! He had taken the first step this time, he was in control, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t enjoying every second.

There was hardly a break for a shallow breath of air before Aster was claiming Jack’s lips again. Pressing closer, his hand moved from Jack’s head, down his arms, running lightly over them, moving to his torso and then down to his waist. Aster smiled into the kiss as Jack shivered at his touch, and pressed closer, pulling Jack tight against him. His eyes closed as their tongues entwined. He could feel Jack close against him, trying to press even closer. For a moment, his eyes snapped open as he felt cold fingers against his cheek. He inhaled sharply at the touch, shivering slightly, before pushing it aside.

Aster didn’t notice time passing, all he knew was the taste of Jack’s mouth, the feel of his body pressed against him. Both of their hands roamed over the other, even as their lips remained locked. Slowly, Aster’s breathing became heavier, his chest heaving with too little air, and still he was unable to move away.

“Jack,” he murmured against his lips, taking them again in a heady, bruising kiss. His knee slid between Jack’s legs, his hand now still wandering over the deceptively delicate body under him.

“Shut-up,” Jack half groaned, pulling Aster’s lips to his once more. He pressed his fingers into the soft grayish locks of his hair, running through it as he licked a hot stripe across his lips.

Well, how could Aster argue with that? At this moment, he was more than content to just continue kissing Jack, letting his hands roam over the body that was vaguely familiar to him. He could feel Jack’s cool body heating against his as he held him close, and his own body warmed in response to that realization.

“Jack,” he said again, a half growl this time, nipping at those playful lips as they moved against his. He moved his own lips to the corner of Jack’s mouth, kissing softly there, then trailing kisses down his jaw, and then down his neck. “Let’s get out of here.”

Now Jack opened his eyes and met Aster’s and then his lips, now slightly swollen, smirked again. “I thought you’d never ask.”

~ * ~

Early, far too early, morning light streamed through the un-shaded windows, and directly into Aster’s closed eyes. Groaning, the man turned on his side, shivering slightly, and away from the annoying brightness. Sleepily, his arm moved around on the mattress, blindly seeking a section of blankets. After a good five minutes of blind groping, Aster finally cracked one eye open, and hissed away from the painful light that made his head pound. Parties. He hated parties. Parties in general were just a bad idea. Too much alcohol – never mind that in actual fact he had nothing against drinking, and that it was his own stupidity that had resulted in the hangover building behind his eyes.

Groggily, he searched for his covers, despite the fact that he knew he should be more concerned with water and some painkillers. But it had been a long night, and really, all he wanted was to blissfully pass back out, safely armed against the increasing brightness. However, his covers did not appear to be in easy reach, and the bright, far too bright, morning light was sending lances of pain through his skull. As loath as he was to do it, Aster knew that he was actually going to have to sit, maybe even stand, to find his covers. At that point, he might as well give in to the inevitable and tend to his hangover.

Really, he tried to convince himself, it wasn’t as bad as some others that he had endured. In fact, it was actually quite mild. In comparison to the one he had had after his first encounter with Jack it was-

Jack! 

Aster cursed, sitting up immediately, his hand going to his side, instinctively looking for the partner he assumed should be there. Surprisingly, his hand found nothing. Aster frowned. Had he…was it actually possible? A thrill of hope ran through him. Had he actually not slept with Jack this time? He clearly remembered pinning Jack to the wall of the bar – why? Why had he done that? – and then kissing him – a shot of annoyance passed through him, how could he have allowed himself to? – and he could have sworn that he had invited Jack to leave the bar with him… A quick glance to his side confirmed what he had already suspected: no Jack. Had he actually managed to regain his senses before things had gotten too far this time?

Slowly, he turned to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over the side, brushing a hand through his hair. No clothes, no sounds in the apartment. No one was out there, and there was no sign of Jack in here…Aster smiled, relief washing through him, until he saw the brightly wrapped box on his dresser, the glass of water next to it, and a piece of paper leaning up against the glass. “Bugger,” he swore under his breath, wanting nothing more than to just lie down and pretend he hadn’t seen anything. His curiosity got the better of him though, and he leaned forward, picking up the note.

_‘Happy Birthday Cottontail,_

_Last night was great! Hope you had as much fun as I did. As                   promised, here’s your present. Sorry I couldn’t stick around for                 more fun, but class calls._

_Hope you like your present._

_See ya around,_

_Jack.'_

Bunny sighed, shaking his head, and then winced slightly as he placed the note to one side. So…he hadn’t regained his senses. Reaching again, he picked up the glass of water, noting with a touch of gratitude that apparently Jack had thought to leave him some pain killers as well. So, maybe the kid wasn’t so bad after all, a small part of him prodded, maybe he hadn’t lost his senses at all. What was wrong with having a little fun with Jack? He certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

Aster tossed back the pills, drinking the water more slowly. What was wrong with it was that he couldn’t remember it half the time! Well, that wasn’t true, but he couldn’t remember making the decision to actually do it with Jack. The kid was infuriating more than not, and dammit! Drunken flings were not his thing. He growled at his own mind, slamming the glass down on the bureau as he went to grab the present. What had the little tosser gotten him anyway? Probably some kind of thoughtless gag gift that was only funny for him.

Yet still he picked up the present, put it in his lap, and unwrapped it. For a full minute he just sat, staring at the box that was revealed under the wrapping paper. A…it was an Easter Egg decorating kit. A small grin crossed Aster’s features as he looked down at it. He couldn’t help himself, and he laughed. That little – Well, at least it wasn’t amusing just for him, Aster was getting a laugh out of it too. Jeez, that kid, he really was something else. Idly, Aster opened the box, just wanting to see what was inside, and was surprised. Instead of the decorating kit that was pictured, inside the box was paper. Lots and lots of paper.

Confused, he frowned and tilted it out onto his bed. They were…letters. Letters, cards, and pictures, the papers fanned out over his bed haphazardly. Leaning over, Aster picked up the first envelope, it was from his aunt! Surprised, he opened it and found a letter addressed to him, saying something about a crazy kid who had contacted her over the internet, but here was a letter for him, and when was he coming home for a visit? The clan missed him. The next he picked up was from his second cousin Alice, who had been an anklebiter with him. Then there was one from his grandparents, his aunts, his uncles, all of them! It was the same, letter after letter after letter after letter; some with cards, some with photos, but there was a personal note of some kind from every member of his family. Every person he wished he could have been with on his birthday but couldn’t because of the miles of ocean between them.

Putting back the last letter into the box, Aster felt something heavy in his throat. Jack, that little ripper, he’d gone through all the trouble of contacting his family, all of them. Each of them had said he’d personally contacted them, emailed with them for days, organizing this…He rested his hands lightly on the box, staring down at it with unseeing eyes. It was…the best birthday present he had ever received, and it had all been Jack’s doing. Irresponsible, irritating, impossible Jack.

He didn’t know what to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're still enjoying~


	4. The Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which copious references are made by the author, and neither Jack nor Aster get the upper hand in a duel to the drunk.

A cry of ultimate pain and suffering echoed through the building, resonating with the hearts of all the tenants, making them shift uncomfortably where they stood. Or…perhaps it had actually been a cry of absolute boredom that went no farther than the door behind which it originated. It would depend on who you asked.

“That’s it! That’s it! You got me! I’m dying…dying…”

“Jack…”

“There it is! I see the light,” the white-haired boy reached vaguely above his head, throwing himself backward onto the couch as he did so. “It’s so big, and so bright.”

“Jack.” The large Australian sitting at the table sighed the name, but didn’t even bother to look behind himself. He really had no interest in Jack’s melodramatic fit.

“It’s like I’m floating through water, and there’s the moon high above,” he breathed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “I feel…so cold,” he croaked. “The darkness is coming.”

 _“Jack!”_ the name was said more sharply this time, annoyance colouring the accent.

“Tell my mother and sister that I love them…Da? Is that you Da?”

“I happen to know for a fact that you father is not dead Jack! And this is not the time for your theatrics. Our project –“

“Is done!” Jack exclaimed, sitting up quickly. His ice blue eyes blazed with irritation and just as much exasperation as Aster’s. “It has been done for over a week now,” he threw his hand in the air and looked toward the ceiling as if asking whatever powers that were for patience.

“It could do with just a bit – “

“We did that two weeks ago,” Jack interrupted petulantly.

“It never hurts to practice our – “

“I got it memorized  already. See these?” he reached to his side and picked up a stack of white cue cards. “Don’t need ‘em!” he tossed the cards into the air, creating a storm of fluttering white paper in the room. All the while he sat on the couch, glaring at Aster with a strange mix of annoyance, boredom, and confusion.

Aster opened his mouth, but Jack cut him off again before he could even voice his next protest.

“The answers for possible questions too,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “There is nothing we haven’t gone over…twice! There is such a thing as too much work Cottontail,” Jack shifted so one leg was dangling over the edge of the furniture. He stared intently at the man across from him, as if by looking hard enough he could puzzle him out. “Do you even know how to cut loose and have a little fun?”

Aster just…stared at Jack, he couldn’t do anything else. He just stared, his mouth gaping open slightly. He…that was…Jack was…Jack had…His thoughts chased each other in an endless loop, none of them making the smallest bit of sense at the moment.

“Scratch that! I know you can have fun. I’ve seen you do it!”

At that, Aster had to fight down the rush of embarrassment that threatened to flood him. That had absolutely no bearing on this conversation. He was just about to tell Jack as much when the boy let out another sound of complete exasperation.

“Argh!” he threw his hands up into the air once more, flopping backward into the cushions. “There are so many better things I could be doing right now,” he grumbled to himself.

Aster blinked again, trying to regain control of his speech facilities. "H-How...I...You..." So far, it wasn't a very successful attempt. This kid! How? How had he managed to put up with him so far? It was incomprehensible. Jack was incomprehensible. One minute he was being impossible, the next he did something completely unexpected, and then after that, he was back to being almost completely insufferable! "If ya had no intention of doing work, why'd ya come at all?" Ah, there we go, now his mouth was working properly.

Jack snorted, catching and holding his eyes. "I thought it was your poor attempt at a sober proposition."

"I said we had to study!"

"For a project that's been done for ages!" Jack countered swiftly, half glaring, and half pouting at Aster. "Is astronomy your major or something? Is that why you're being so uptight about this?"

"No," he responded slowly, watching Jack closely. He was trying to figure out how to read the boy, and was failing utterly. "I'm majoring in animation and graphic design." He finished, sounding insulted by the notion of astronomy as a major.

"Oh, well that explains everything!" Jack groaned, letting his head flop back onto the bed. "You're completely hopeless!"

For a moment, Aster just watched Jack, not quite certain how he should respond to that particular comment. What did Jack mean by that? Wait, no. No, he was fairly certain, knowing Jack, that he didn't want to delve into that. "Look," he said slowly, trying to get back on to some firm footing. "Can we just go over this one last-"

" _NO!!!!_ " Jack cried out, sitting bolt upright and glaring at Aster. "Read my lips Kangaroo. It. Is. Done! By all the stars in the sky! Please! Please believe me on this.” Jack begged, even clasping his hands in entreaty. “There is nothing left to do!"

He was not in the mood to give in to Jack. Aster was aware, dimly, that he was probably just being stubborn to be stubborn now, but Jack had been pushing his buttons from day one. He was putting his foot down dammit!  "It could use a little more work," he maintained, meeting Jack glare for glare.

"Fine!" Jack declared, suddenly breaking the tense silence. "There is only one way to settle this! I challenge you...to a duel!"

"A duel?" Aster sounded less than impressed with this idea.

"Yes!" Jack's eyes brightened as the idea took hold in his mind. "A duel! On my terms."

Narrowing his eyes, Aster watched Jack suspiciously. He had come to learn that 'Jack's way', as far as Aster was concerned, involved getting naked, copious amounts of alcohol, or both. In his limited experience, he was nearly positive that he didn't want that to happen again. Nearly. There was still that small -steadily growing- part of him that had to admit that it was certainly interesting - and immensely satisfying - to have Jack around. "I suppose it's to the death?" Aster asked wryly, rolling his eyes.

"Nope!" Jack's reply was muted because he had flipped over the edge of the couch and was rooting around in what Aster had assumed to be his study bag. Assumed incorrectly, apparently. Soon Jack emerged triumphantly, holding a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "To the drunk!" he declared.

All Aster could do for a moment, was stare incredulously. What the hell did Jack _do_ in his spare time? Why was he wandering around with a two-six of tequila and shot glasses in his bag? Was it because he had thought that this was, in essence, a booty call? That didn't make any bloody sense! "What? That doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed, speaking his thoughts out loud. "Besides which, it doesn't prove anything." Aster protested, getting back on track with this whole 'study' idea of Jack's. He was more than done playing this little game.

"Sure it does," Jack countered, his regular shit-eating grin plastered across his features. "It's a drinking duel Cottontail! The winner gets to decide if the project is done or not!"

Aster simply stared at Jack. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. It was _beyond_ a bad idea! So why was he reaching toward the bottle? He shouldn't even be contemplating this! It seemed his mind and body had two different opinions on the matter. "How do we decide the winner?" He heard himself asking as he turned the bottle over in his hand.

Some part of him realized that he was being a complete and utter idiot - Jack would be the only winner of this game - but another part was replaying the feeling of Jack pressed tight against him. The taste of Jack's tongue twined around his own. The sensation of their sweat slicked bodies sliding together –

Aster closed his eyes, uttering a soft curse as he tried to push those vague memories to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to let himself be distracted by...that. If he did, well, then Jack would have been right all along! That this was _not_ the only way he could think of to ask Jack out - not that he _wanted_ to go on a date with Jack, he was insufferable! But...this was not a booty-call dammit! He had just wanted to finish their homework. That was really all.

"We'll make this simple Bunny."

"I told ya not to call me that," Aster interrupted. What ridiculous nickname Jack was currently using for him was really the least of his worries, but he felt like it was the only one he could address at the moment.

"Pay attention," Jack sighed. Jack. Jack sighed. Jack sighed at Aster. Jack was...what strange parallel universe had he just entered that Jack was getting exasperated with him?

All Aster could do was stare numbly as Jack rattled out some rules.

"...questions, subject of your choice. We'll take turns. For every question I get right, you take a drink, for every question I get wrong, I take a drink, and vice-versa. You get it right, I drink, you get it wrong, you drink. Simple enough right?" Jack placed his elbows on the coffee table staring at Aster intently as he leaned his head on his hands. "So what do you say?" the boy asked as he took the bottle back from Aster's unresisting hands. Sliding the shot glasses toward him, he poured two, and pushed one toward Aster. "You in?"

Meeting Jack's eyes, Aster narrowed his. "Yer on."

~ * ~

"Lookin' kinda flushed there Kangaroo," Jack's grin was nearly blinding in its brightness.

Aster stared down at the shot glass in front of him, suppressing a groan. The edges of the glass had begun to waver two shots ago. Still. Reaching for it, he brought it to his lips, meeting Jack's eyes over the rim, he knocked it back. He was _not_ going to lose this. "Yer lookin' a might flushed yerself Frostbite." He grinned, his Australian accent thick, causing his words to slur even further.

Jack laughed, his eyes bright with too much liquor; his normally pale cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink. Aster had the sudden urge to lean across the distance between them and kiss the colour, curious to see if he could taste Jack's blush.

The thought caused him to pause and assess his current mental state. Given the fact that over two-thirds of the bottle of tequila was gone, he figured it was safe to say that he was definitely drunk. He was, in fact, probably well past drunk. Not surprisingly, he didn't give a flying fuck; Jack was just as intoxicated as he was.

"Shall we...change the rules Kangaroo?" Jack drawled, chuckling at the look of intense annoyance that crossed Aster's face when he used the nickname.

"Ta what?" he growled.

"Same premise, but instead a takin' a drink, we take off our clothes." Jack winked.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or perhaps it was harder for Aster to deny things when he was inebriated, but that definitely did not sound like a bad idea. "Right," he agreed smirking. "Yer question Jacko."

Jack grinned, meeting his eyes again. "What...is the name of the planet we're on?"

Aster blinked, surprised at the simplicity of the question. "Earth," he stated. He hadn't even had to think about- Oh.

Inhaling sharply, Aster kept his eyes locked with Jack's unable to look away as the boy grasped at the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it up. "Correct," Jack fairly purred, smirking at the nearly stupefied look of surprise on Aster's face. "Guess I have to take something off, but..." Jack frowned as if he was having difficulties with the fabric of his shirt. "I might need some help."

This has been his plan all along. Aster didn't find the realization surprising in the slightest. He'd known. Aster had known. As soon as Jack had suggested this solution to their 'disagreement', he had known - he just hadn't admitted it to himself until now. Swallowing hard, he leaned toward Jack, his hand reaching out to rest lightly on the jut of his hips. "Are ya trying ta seduce me Jack?" he whispered, his voice a low thrum in the near silence of the apartment.

"Depends. Is it working?" Jack asked. Aster watched as Jack swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. The pupils of Jack's ice blue eyes dilated as Aster stared intently at him. He was just as affected by Aster as Aster was by him.

Keeping his eyes locked with Jack's, Aster's fingers moved lightly along Jack's torso. Slowly, they slid up from his waist, covering Jack's fingers with his own, pushing at the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Aster's head was buzzing, slightly foggy with the amount of alcohol intake, but remarkably clear given that as well. He was going to be in control this time, fully in control. He knew for sure that Jack had had just as much alcohol as him, and though this might have been Jack's end game, Aster was finding himself increasingly less reluctant to indulge him in this.

As the fabric of the shirt slid up over Jack's body, Aster exerted a light pressure against his skin. Not enough to force Jack to do anything, but as Jack moved back away from the pressure, he found himself leaning backward, the angle getting increasingly awkward and uncomfortable to maintain. At last the shirt came up to his head, clinging slightly to his face as he struggled out of it.

Aster smirked, his hand resting lightly on Jack's chest, feeling the frantic beat of his heart beneath it. It occurred to him that it didn't matter if Jack was trying to seduce him, he was returning the favour. Despite his slightly clouded, and highly inebriated, mind Aster knew he wanted this. The alcohol definitely helped lower his inhibitions (no doubt Jack's intention), but it wasn't like either of them were forcing themselves on each other.

Jack's head popped out of the neck of his shirt, and Aster leaned up, holding himself carefully over Jack. Their eyes met again, and he smiled, lowering his head over Jack's, exerting that careful pressure on Jack's chest again until the white haired boy was leaning on his elbows. Very deliberately, Aster pressed a closed mouth kiss to Jack's lips. They were soft, as he remembered, quite pliant, and very eager. Aster studiously ignored the slide of Jack's parting lips, the warm wetness of a tongue pressing against his own lips, seeking entrance he was not willing to grant just yet. Pulling back at that moist touch, Aster smiled, staring down into Jack's eyes. "My question right?"

The answering groan he got made Aster laugh as he pulled back. His head feeling at once light and exceptionally heavy at the same time; a strange paradox which he didn't mind in the slightest. He chuckled as he watched Jack struggle upright.

"You're a jerk," Jack complained, his eyes now bright from more than just the tequila they had both consumed.

A thrill ran down Aster's spine. He wasn't the only one affected then. He had the power to affect Jack just as much as the irritating boy could affect him. If he was going to do this again, he was going to make sure that neither of them were in full control. It was time to level the playing field a bit. "What is the name of the closest star?" Aster asked, ignoring Jack's petulant glare.

"Yer an ass," the boy grumbled at him.

"Is that your final answer?" Aster laughed. Warmth flooded him, making him slightly light headed with the triumph he felt because he had successfully managed to get to Jack. That might be the alcohol talking, but in this little challenge, he was positive that he was winning.

"No," Jack glared at Aster, though he didn't seem quite as put out as he had seemed earlier. Aster's eyes narrowed slightly, realizing too late that Jack was planning something.

A surprised grunt escaped Aster as he found himself suddenly pushed to the floor, Jack sitting smugly on top off him. "Oi-" his protest was cut off as Jack leaned down, snatching his lips hungrily. Well, this was new. Aster reached up, pulling Jack tighter against him, his fingers grazing lightly over his bare skin, pressing in to the dip created by the curve of his shoulder blades. This time he allowed Jack to coax his lips open. He shivered as a tongue slid along his, tasting the tequila thick on both their breaths. A soft moan was muffled by the other's lips as and Jack's tongue curled up, brushing along Aster's palate, tickling the sensitive skin and causing him to squirm.

Aster's lungs tightened in his chest, aching as they cried for air. In that moment, Jack pulled back, smirking down at Aster.

Okay. Maybe he wasn't winning quite as thoroughly as he had thought.

"Is the answer, the sun?" Jack whispered against his lips, his breath fanning lightly over them, into his mouth where they still remained parted.

"Wha?" Aster blinked, panting slightly trying to force his inebriated mind to focus on what Jack was saying, and not on the distracting sensation of breath across his parted lips, or the lingering taste of Jack in his mouth.

"The answer," Jack purred, grinning down at him. "To your question. It's the sun." Before bothering to wait for a response, Jack's fingers moved purposefully down his chest, slipping buttons open as he moved.

Aster muffled a curse. This had been his goal of course, the question made that clear, but he had once again lost control. Jack had that effect on him. He never knew where he stood with him, never knew how to react to his actions. "Y-Ya," he managed, reaching down, trying to catch Jack's hands. He could take his own shirt off thank you very much.

Jack easily slid his hand out of Aster's groping reach, sliding his hands up and over Aster's chest, pushing his shirt open and off his shoulders.

Shivering at the sudden touch of cool air, Aster's mind seemed to come back to him - or a fraction did. Using his elbows, he pushed himself up, even as Jack leaned forward to kiss him again. With a grunt, Aster managed to push himself upright again, one arm going around Jack's waist, pulling him close. His eyes fell closed as Jack readjusted himself, his legs going around Aster's waist, straddling him, his slight weight resting directly over Aster's groin.

Sliding his eyes half open, Aster exerted a slight pressure on the small of Jack’s back, forcing him forward. Their lips met again, a rough, half desperate collision of tongue and teeth. He pulled Jack's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it teasingly as Jack shoved his tongue down Aster's throat. The flavour of tequila coated Jack's tongue, the sharp tang of the alcohol with the sour bite of the lime they had been using to chase the taste. The scent of it hung in the air around them. Aster felt himself growing increasingly light headed, and he knew it wasn't just the residual alcohol on Jack's lips that was intoxicating him further. It was the boy himself.

Jack leaned closer, one hand resting over the patterns on Aster's chest, the other tangling in his hair. Aster's scalp tingled as Jack pulled slightly, and then forced his head forward to deepen the slick, demanding kiss, entangling their tongues. Neither of them was sober, neither of them was thinking straight. Aster's mind was becoming increasingly focused on the feather light caresses of Jack's fingers, tracing along the lines of his tattoos, and the answering heat he felt burning where the boy was pressed into his lap.

Aster closed his eyes all the way again, focusing on the sensation of every place Jack's body touched his. Diverting his attention to each burning point of contact. The demanding tongue in his mouth; stroking a tingling rhythm along his palate. The slender fingers pressed into his hair; pulling, holding him close so that even as his lungs burned for air, he could not to pull away from Jack's kiss swollen lips enmeshed with his own. The fluttery touches to his chest and, most distracting of all, the gentle sway and rock of Jack's hips against his own causing his already overheating body to cry out in response.

Slowly, Aster's hands moved over the curve of Jack's hips, running lightly down his jean clad thighs. His every sense, every thought fixated on the rough texture of Jack's tongue wrapped around his own. The slickness of their saliva slipping between parted lips only serving to intensify the taste of Jack in his mouth. He groaned softly, breaking the kiss only long enough to gulp down a lungful of much needed air before claiming Jack's addicting lips once more.

He felt warm, and light, a gentle buzz seeming to surround them as the kiss continued. Aster felt Jack's hands, both of them now, in his hair, running through it, making it spike up even as Aster ran his tongue over the back of Jack's teeth, tilting his head to press his tongue in deeper. Seeking more. Needing more. The heat was building between them, and he had no inclination to stop it. Instead, he pushed his hands back up over Jack's thighs, letting his fingers press lightly into the sensitive area on the inner thigh, chuckling as Jack twitched under his hand, moaning into his mouth.

Just as his fingers rested lightly on the button of Jack's pants, he pulled back, separating them completely. Jack made a soft sound of protest, though all Aster could really hear was the sound of his own pounding heart, and the rasping breaths in his chest as he tried to restore his breathing to normal. "Y-Yer turn," he managed to gasp out at last, meeting Jack's eyes. "Yer turn...ta ask a question," he panted, smirking at the look of incredulity in those passion glazed eyes. Jack leaned forward, trying to kiss Aster again, but Aster just turned away.

His victory didn't last long.

The stunned confusion in Jack's eyes slowly gave way to playful satisfaction as a smirk crossed his features. Leaning forward, the boy pressed his lips to Aster's ear, his breath fanning warmly over the outer shell and causing Aster to shiver slightly. "How do you want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it~ There's only one chapter after this! But I'm afraid there will be a slight delay as I work all of next weekend. So expect it in two weeks! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. See you in two weeks!


	5. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack wears a toga, and things finally go down!

Thump. Bang. Crash.

Aster stirred, disturbed by the loud noises outside his room. More accurately, he was disturbed by the answering throb his aching head gave to those noises. He groaned, throwing an arm over his face and trying to close his eyes tighter in a vain hope that it would make the noises go away. Unfortunately, not only did the movement not make the noises go away, they invited the launching of two missiles, which hit with bruising accuracy.

“Bloody-” the dark man sat bolt upright immediately; well, he tried to at least. A, by now, familiar pale skinny arm draped across his torso, and the white-haired head of a younger male on his chest, prevented him from moving very far. That, and his pounding head. Crikey! This was turning into more than a bad habit. This was the fifth time he had woken with a hangover and a Jack Frost koala clinging to his side.

Clearly, he was not making very sound life choices.

“Ow! Bloody oath!” While Aster had been contemplating his life choices, or rather the lack of them, another missile had been launched, hitting him squarely in the forehead. “Who-” He rubbed absently at the stinging area, turning his eyes to his bedroom door- and froze. “Shit.”

The short blond male that stood in the doorway crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at Aster. One of his feet was tapped impatiently as he raised one of his eyebrows imperiously. He didn’t say anything, but his expression was clearly asking just what Aster thought he was doing.

“Bugger. That...that’s not today is it?” he asked incredulously.

The man merely nodded, then gave him a very pointed look.

Suddenly Aster remembered that currently the only thing covering him was a skinny, and equally naked, boy. “Blimey Sandy!” he cursed, trying to find a way to hurriedly dislodge Jack without waking him. “Close the bleeding door already!” Loud noises didn't seem to enter his considerations about waking Jack though.

Sandy merely grinned, waved, and then, mercifully, shut the door again before the small group of girls that had just re-entered the apartment could see the naked Aster and his bedmate. Releasing a relieved sigh, Aster finished dislodging Jack, letting the boy’s arm fall limply to the bed, and stood. Bending down, he retrieved the blankets -which never seemed to be able to stay on the bed when Jack was over- and draped them over the still unconscious boy. He then began to frantically search for some kind of clothing. Tooth was going to kill him! How could he have forgotten?

Behind him, Jack made a sleepy noise as he curled himself up in the blankets. Right...that was how.

Sighing - at least this time he remembered not to shake his head -  Aster pulled on a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt. Clothed now, he slipped carefully out of his room, and straight into Tiana. “Heya Tooth,” he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“Don’t you dare ‘hey Tooth’ me Aster!” the woman fumed, glaring up at him. “You swore you would help me move.”

“Would you believe me if I - “

“I absolutely would not believe you if you tried to say it was because you didn’t want me to leave that much.”

Aster flinched. Tooth knew him too well. “Right, just tell me what I need to do Tooth, I’m ready to help now at least.”

She merely snorted at him and handed him a glass of water and two aspirin. “And then I’m going to find the heaviest boxes and make you take the stairs!”

Without a word, Aster popped the painkillers into his mouth and knocked back the glass of water.

“Mhm,” Tooth nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. “Have another fun night with Jack then?”

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Tooth, I swear-”

“‘Never again,’ you said,” she twittered, amusement evident in her tone. “‘I won’t fall for it ever again. I’m on to him’.”

“Mercy! Mercy!” he begged, holding his hands up in complete surrender. “You caught me. I’m a bad friend.”

“The worst,” she agreed with a laugh. “I’ll give you just enough time to get another glass of water, then I expect to you labouring along with the rest of us,” she wagged her finger.

Aster performed an elaborate bow. “Yes my queen,” he chuckled. He then proceeded to regret the movement when he straightened, his head throbbing in protest.

Tiana started to laugh with him, but was quickly cut off by her own undignified squeak. Her eyes went round, and her cheeks darkened in a furious flush. “J-Jack,” she managed to choke out before averting her eyes awkwardly.

Aster half turned, and sighed in exasperation. “Pants Jack!” he barked out, wincing at the volume of his own voice. Jack yawned, leaning sleepily against the door frame, completely naked. Tooth peeked up from the ground again, made a kind of strangled noise, and turned to walk past Aster.

“As far as flings go,” she murmured as she passed, her eyes flicking briefly back to Jack. “Nice choice.”

A bubble of laughter left Jack, and he grinned at Tooth, winking.  For her part, Tiana managed to keep most of her composure and waved, the sight of Jack’s gleaming white teeth probably helped that along. “See you later Jack,” and moved from the hallway back to her room. She’d have to warn Sophie and Sandy to stay there for a bit.

“What’s going on?” Jack turned his attention to Aster, yawning widely and running his hands distractedly through his hair.

“Ya need pants mate,” was the response, accompanied by a significant look.

Jack merely grinned impudently in response. “You were rather insistent that I get rid of them last night,” he laughed. He stretched, lifting his arms above his head, but making no move to go back into the bedroom.

Somehow Aster had gotten used to this. So, instead of the irritation and frustration he had once felt, he now gave himself over to resignation. “Last night and right now are two completely different things mate. Right now, I need ya to put on some pants.”

“Australian pants or real pants?”

“Just put on some clothes Jacko!” Aster exclaimed in exasperation. Okay, maybe he hadn’t quite gotten used to this yet. Before the boy had a chance to say anything else, Aster had taken him by the shoulders, turned him toward the bedroom, and pushed him inside. “Just cover up right?” he called as he closed the door. As he leaned against it for a moment, a small amused smile twitched at his lips.

“All clear!” he called down the hall as he straightened. Not waiting for a response, he moved toward the kitchen, fully intent on claiming his cup of water. He really, really had to stop giving in to Jack like this.

Finishing the cup, he placed it in the sink and headed back towards Tooth’s room. He had no doubt that she really had set aside all the heaviest boxes for him, not that he blamed her. Fortunately for him though, they lived on the ground floor, so she really couldn’t follow through with her other threat.

“Bunny!” an exuberant, slightly too loud, voice greeted him as he stepped into the room, along with a flying tackle.

Reflexively, Aster opened his arms to catch the flying blond girl. “Mmmph. Heya Soph,” he greeted. “Tooth managed to rope you in?”

“Only because her heavy lifter decided to sleep in,” she laughed, squeezing him hard.

Aster wrapped his arms around Sophie, hugging her back. “Yeah well, I’m here now,” he pointed out as he set her down on the floor. “And I hear ther’re some heavy boxes with my name on ‘em.”

Sophie squeezed Aster one last time, and then stepped back with a giggle. “Oh yes.” She grinned, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, skipping as she turned around. “They’re right over here.”

Following her to the corner of the room Aster sighed. As he had expected, all the boxes stacked there had ‘books’ written on them in Sandy’s flowing script. “Guess I won’t have to work out today,” Aster muttered.

“Nope!” Sophie declared, laughing at his look of disgust.

Aster merely shook his head, rolling his eyes at the girl as he nudged her out of the way. The girl reminded him of his sisters, so he couldn’t help treating her like one of them. “Move yer arse,” he grumbled good-naturedly as he bent to retrieve a box. “I’m not just some kinda-” As he spoke, Aster turned around, and proceeded to drop the box he was holding with a muffled curse.

“I claim this land in the name of Cesar!” Jack stood in the doorway, Aster’s bed sheet draped around his skinny frame. His arm was raised to his chest, hand over his heart, and his head raised high with a haughty look on his face.

He groaned, his head dropping into his hands as his shoulders slumped. He was dreaming. Aster had to be dreaming still. There was no way that Jack would actually-

A peek between his fingers proved that he wasn’t imagining things. “Jack…” he sighed, straightening as he ran a hand over his face.

“You told me to cover up Cottontail,” Jack laughed. “I’m all covered!”

“That… I… This isn’t…” Aster was usually quite eloquent. In most situations he was the most calm and composed; somehow Jack always managed to reduce him to a sputtering idiot. “You know I mean-“

“Jack?!”

Fortunately, Sophie’s delighted gasp cut Aster’s stutters short.

“Jack Frost? Is that you?”

“Soph?” The change in Jack’s demeanor was instant. His smile widened and he held his arms out, catching the girl easily and squeezing her harder than even Aster had.

“Sophie Bennett! What are you doing here?” Jack’s voice was equal parts surprise and delight. “How’s the family? How’s Jamie?”

“Good and good!” Sophie grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. “Jamie misses you. Emma misses you more,” she informed him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “They have competitions about it at least once a week! Emma’s definitely in the lead,” she giggled. “Oh, well I’m here to help Tooth move! She’s going to be my new roommate. It was pretty much the only way mom would let me move away from home.” She made an annoyed face, sighing in the overly melodramatic fashion that only teenagers could manage.

“Wait- Wait a sec.” Aster stared at the two. “You know each other?”

“Grew up together Cottontail! I was the world’s best babysitter!” He grinned cheekily.

Aster snorted. “Yeah sure ya were,” he muttered under his breath. “Jack look could ya please just-”

“Hey Jack.” Tooth waved as she snuck past the boy, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she took in Aster’s harried appearance. “I didn’t know togas were back in fashion.”

“Oh yeah.” Jack grinned, striking a pose. “They’re all the rage.”

As he made to make another pose, Aster made a strangled noise in his throat and quickly stepped in between Jack and Sophie. “Jack fer fuck’s sake, would ya put on some bleedin’ pants?”

“Ah…” Jack glanced down, seeing that his sheet had parted, then back up to Aster with a smirk. “Well see, I still haven’t gotten a satisfactory response to my question. Am I supposed to be wearing Australian pants or normal pants?”

“Just- Get dressed ya drongo! Preferably in normal clothes!”

Laughing, Jack waved to everyone in the room as Aster pushed him out the door. There was so much wrong with this situation that the Aussie didn’t even know how to address it. Tooth was never going to let him hear the end of this.

“So what’s that all about anyways?” Jack asked as Aster pushed him into his room and began tossing clothes at him.

“What’s what? Oh ya mean Soph and the boxes? Tooth’s movin’ out. She graduated this past semester and got a job at a dentist’s office close ta where the anklebiter is going ta school.”

"Wait, your roommate is moving out?"

"Nah she just decided ta pack up all her stuff and get rid of it. Yes she's movin out ya drongo. I just said that." Aster shook his head, rolling his eyes at Jack.

"Do you have a new roommate yet?" If he had been more awake, if his head hadn't been pounding due to the incredible amount of alcohol Jack had somehow managed to get down both their gullets the night before, he might have realized where he was going with that. Unfortunately, his head was pounding, he was tired, and he was stupid enough to answer honestly.

"What? No, not yet. Been so busy with exams haven't even had time ta post the ad yet. Tooth's paid til the end of...the...month..." His words trailed off as Jack began to smile at him. The smile that meant his devious little mind was up to no good.

He'd walked right into this. Before the words even left Jack's mouth he knew what he was going to suggest.

"Perfect!!! Look no further Kangaroo, I happen to be in need of a place to stay. I'll take over half your rent."

Aster has started to shake his head as soon as Jack had opened his mouth. "No," he said quickly. "Oh no. No no no. No way Jacko, not happenin'. 'Sides, aren't ya in tha dorms?"

Jack inhaled sharply, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah see...administration and I kind of had a...disagreement involving the rooftop and snowballs," he admitted with a laugh.

"Snowballs? It's August..." Aster narrowed his eyes.

"Come on man! You know me, we get along..." Jack cajoled.

"Mate, I wouldn't necessarily call what we do 'getting along'," Aster interrupted, still shaking his head.

"I would say we get along great." Jack smirked. "And you keep inviting me back. Come on Kangaroo, what could it hurt?"

Aster really needed to start learning how to say no to Jack. He should start now. Put his foot down and- "Fine," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as Jack jumped into the air with a cry of excitement. "But ya follow my rules ya hear?"

"Sure thing Cottontail! When can you come grab my stuff?"

Fuck.

~ * ~

Aster set down the last of Jack's boxes. How did a student living in those tiny little dorms have so much shit? "Right, rule number sixty-eight, no parties." He straightened and Jack groaned, thumping his head against the wall.

Aster had been informing him of all the rules since they had started moving that morning. It was good for the rabbit that he really did need a place to stay.

"Finally-"

Jack turned hopeful eyes toward Aster at the word. "Finally? As in this is the last one?"

Aster sent Jack a pointed stare. "If ya don't like 'em mate, I can go post that ad."

"No no! Lets not be hasty Cottontail. Just finish your list."

"Right, rule sixty-nine: no sex."

"Wait a second, hold on," Jack waved his hands, straightening from his slump against the wall. "What do you mean? We've got a good thing going!"

Shaking his head, Aster crossed his arms over his chest. "What we've got Jacko is a couple of one-night stands-"

"Technically not a one night stand if we’ve done it five times." Jack pointed out, interrupting Aster and earning him a glare.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s part of the rules. No. Sex.”

Jack’s sigh could have rivalled Sophie’s in the melodramatic department. The younger male crossed his arms over his chest, looked Aster up and down, and a small smirked tugged at the corners of his lips. “No sex?” He asked softly, stepping toward the Aussie with a purposefully provocative sway to his hips.

“No sex.” Aster maintained, studiously _not_ noticing what Jack was doing and taking a step back.

“Does that mean...no cuddling?”

_No._

Aster took a step back. “What?” He stared at Jack confused. “I-Yes it does.”

“No sharing blankets on the couch?” Jack took a step forward, following Aster as he backed away.

“Jack what’re you-”

_No no._

“No sharing beds?”

“What?! No!” With each statement Jack had taken a step closer, and Aster had backed away. He was _not_ going to give in to Jack this time. He was in control. It was his bloody apartment and no bleeding kid with an over active sex-drive was going to make him change his mind. “Why would I share my bed?”

_No no no!_

“Because you’re warm,” Jack answered honestly, laughing at the startled look on Aster’s face. “So no sex, no cuddling, no sharing beds.”

“Maybe ya’d be warmer if ya stopped tossin’ tha bleedin covers off the bed,” Aster muttered under his breath.

“What about…” Jack paused, smirking as he met Aster’s eyes. “Kissing?”

Aster felt his shoulders bump up against something hard; he had been successfully backed against the wall. There was nowhere left to run, and Jack’s arms draped lazily over his shoulders. He swallowed hard.

Shit. No. Fuck no.

Jack stood on his toes, pressing their lips together. No no! He should say no. Aster _needed_ to push Jack away right now before this could go any further. There was no way he was just going to have casual sex with his-

Jack’s tongue slid over Aster’s lips, seeking entrance as he pressed their hips together. Aster groaned, his lips hardly parting, but that was enough for Jack’s eager tongue to slip into his mouth, gliding along his teeth. Green eyes slid shut, strong arms wrapping around the slender waist pressed up against him.

Shit.

Fuck.

With a muffled curse, Aster pressed up from the wall, turning them so Jack was now pinned against it. “Fine,” he growled, fingers digging into Jack’s hips. He pressed back against the younger male, his tongue moving forward to twine with Jack’s as he moved his hips against the other. If they were going to do this, he was damned well going to be the one controlling it. He was going to remember every vivid detail of this. No more drunken banter or sloppy caresses. They were going to do this properly this time.

“We can kiss,” he muttered, speaking against Jack’s lips as he slowly slid his hands under his shirt, finger brushing lightly over heated skin. He felt it twitch under his fingers, and couldn’t help but smile against the other’s mouth. “But…” Aster panted even as he actively sought out the spots he remembered making Jack shiver.  “But just kiss.”

His words didn’t fool either of them.

Cold fingers feathered through his hair, pulling him closer as Jack’s tongue invaded his mouth, tangling with Aster’s hungrily. Aster growled in his throat, dragging Jack’s hips close to his own, rocking against the other. There was a fire in him that Jack just knew how to spark. It drove all logical and rational thoughts out, replacing them with ideas about how best to make Jack squirm. And pant. And moan-

Aster let his lips break away from Jack’s, trailing a heated line along his jaw and down his neck. He felt a shudder of breath, could almost taste the moan that vibrated against his lips. Slowly, he scraped his teeth over the exposed skin, and got a growled curse in response. There was no doubt, this was definitely better when he could enjoy all of Jack’s reactions. Savouring every tensing of muscle and sharp inhale of breath. The growing heat between them and the growing arousal pressing against his hips.

Fuck.

He should have done this ages ago. It was definitely far more rewarding when he could remember each and every detail.

Jack’s leg slid up his thigh, his arms wrapping around Aster’s neck as a soft whine passed his lips. Smirking, Aster gripped Jack’s thighs, helping to wrap them around his waist. They couldn’t keep doing this here, the lube was in the bedroom, and he very much wanted to memorize Jack in a way that couldn’t be accomplished in their current position.

Pressing Jack tighter against the wall, Aster let his hands slide along Jack’s thighs to grasp his ass firmly and hold him close. He felt Jack’s fingers tightening in his hair, and could practically taste his moan as Aster deepened their kiss. Pulling them both away from the wall, he finally broke the kiss, instead trailing his lips over Jack’s jaw and down his neck, letting his tongue pass lightly over the slightly salty skin.

A light tickle at the back of his neck made Aster shiver slightly as a pleasurable tingle danced down his spine. Cold finger pressed against his scalp, causing him to inhale sharply as heat sparked in response. Lifting his head from Jack’s neck, Aster laid his lips against Jack’s once more. Cool and smooth, they tasted like the winter wind, cool and fresh against his own. While he felt Jack opening his lips eagerly, Aster kept his closed, trying to savour every touch, caress, and sensation Jack sparked in him. He’d have the opportunity to enjoy Jack fully in just a mo’.

Stumbling down the hall, Aster continued to press soft kisses along Jack’s exposed skin. His hands itched to pull at the other’s clothing, tearing them from his body so he could taste every inch of him. It wasn’t possible, of course, if he did that, he’d drop Jack. But he wished there was more accessible. He wanted everything. He wanted it now.

As they came to his bedroom door, Aster turned, pinning Jack against the wood, causing Jack to exhale sharply at the force of it. Dizzy with desire, Aster claimed Jack’s lips again, this time not holding back. His tongue slid into Jack’s mouth, forcing his lips apart as he licked his way inside, running over Jack’s palate. Blindly, he fumbled with the door knob, somehow managing to push it open. Half stumbling, half falling inside the room, Aster managed to catch himself and Jack with a small grunt. Aster’s fingers dug into Jack’s skinny thighs hard enough to bruise as he hoisted Jack up, pulling him even tighter against him,

“Aster,” Jack panted as Aster pulled his lips away, panting in time with the other. Jack chuckled, near breathless from the intensity of their kisses, his eyes shining in triumph as a small smirk played across his swollen lips.

Aster’s eyes narrowed. Even now the tosser was insufferable.

Biting at Jack’s bottom lip, Aster pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it teasingly as he moved them close to the bed. He didn’t want to hear anything from Jack except whines and moans as he showed the insufferable boy just what he was capable of. With an annoyed grunt, Aster half-dropped half-tossed Jack onto the bed.

Jack exhaled sharply at the unexpected impact, but then instantly propped himself up on his elbows to glare at Aster. “Oi! Cottontail! What was that for? You’re not getting cold feet now are you?”

Now it was Aster’s turn to smirk

Before Jack could say anything further, Aster grasped the hem of his own shirt, lifting it up and over his head before tossing it to the side. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him. As he began to unzip his jeans, he lowered his gaze to meet Jack’s; his smirk broadened at the naked hunger he saw in them.

Silence fell and Aster almost laughed. At last, Jack was speechless.

Kicking his jeans and underwear aside, Aster approached the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight as he crawled over top of Jack. Leaning down, he accepted Jack’s eager lips even as he pushed Jack back down against the mattress, rolling his hips lazily against Jack’s.

Holding himself up with one hand, a soft moan fell from Aster’s lips as Jack’s hands ran slowly down his chest, dancing lightly over his abdomen. Sparks followed in the wake of Jack’s cold fingers, pooling low as Aster’s arousal heightened to maddening levels.

Jack chuckled. Though his voice was husky, Jack’s hot breath ghosted over Aster’s ear, tickling him. That laugh did things, stirred things in him that he couldn’t, and didn’t want to, name.

Aster turned his head to the side, pressing his face into Jack’s neck, sucking and biting at it, even as he continued to roll their hips together. With silent determination, Aster set about creating little red welts down Jack’s slender neck, claiming him despite his earlier adamant denial of wanting Jack.

Lowering his hands to Jack’s waist, Aster chuckled against the boy’s skin as he felt Jack’s arousal pressing up against his own. Jack wanted this, obviously, and Aster wanted Jack. He wanted him now. But...Aster also wanted to take his time, to enjoy Jack and reduce him to a moaning mess. Aster knew he could make Jack come completely undone - fair turnabout considering how easy the other male found it to get under his skin.

Aster wanted, _needed_ , to return the favour and drive Jack Frost mad.

Pushing at the boy’s t-shirt, he bunched the fabric up, pushing it to Jack’s chest. His fingers moved lightly over Jack’s skin, lingering on every dip, memorizing every gasp and twitch for another time. Every spot that made Jack’s muscles tense and twitch under his hand, or caused an involuntary noise to bubble past his parted lips was filed away for future use. Aster traced every rib, memorizing the depressions and curves, drawing Jack in his mind.

Lifting his head, Aster’s eyes met Jack’s, and he grinned in triumph. Watching Jack, Aster let his hand wander back down the exposed flesh, sitting back on his heels as he did so. The tips of Aster’s fingers grazed Jack’s flesh in lazy circles until he finally hit the waist of Jack’s jeans once more. Swallowing down his anticipation, Aster licked his lips and loosed the button before slowly pulling down the zipper.

“Jack,” Aster breathed, lowering his forehead to touch Jack’s, his chest already feeling tight, like he was out of breath, even if all they had done so far was kiss. Tilting his head, he kissed Jack slowly, parting their lips between each fleeting caress. Hooking his fingers in Jack’s belt loops, Aster pulled the boy’s pants down over his hips and off completely, tossing them to the side. Jack’s underwear quickly followed suit.

Aster hummed softly, leaning back to enjoy the sight. Drunken hazes and hungover mornings had really not done Jack any justice in Aster’s memories. Jack was all consuming, and Aster couldn’t get enough.

Moving back over him, Aster claimed Jack’s lips once more, pressing their bodies together as he fumbled with the drawer by Jack’s head, trying to find the lubricant stashed away.

The heat between them continued to grow as their bodies moved against each other. It grew until it got to the point where Aster felt like he was going to be completely engulfed. Now enveloped in a haze that brought him beyond the point of thought, Aster opened the bottle, slicking up his fingers. Aster’s focus had narrowed to the points of contact between them: the sweet, damp taste of Jack’s mouth, their breath mixing and misting over his lips every time they parted for a brief, panting gasp of air. Jack’s fingers digging into his shoulders, punctuated by brief, stinging flashes of pain as short nails dug into his skin.

He needed more.

“F-Fuck Aster,” Jack panted, opening his eyes to stare at Aster. “Just- Just get on with it!” A whine caught in Jack’s throat as he pleaded with Aster, arching his hips up, grinding them against Aster.

Inhaling sharply, the Aussie almost swore at the near painful reminder of how aroused he was. As much as he wanted to memorize every line of Jack, it could wait until another time. Right now his cock throbbed for attention, demanding he take Jack here and now. Groaning, Aster pulled back, his fingers closing around the lube.

Pulling it free, he popped it open quickly and liberally coated his fingers. Aster didn’t want to hurt Jack, but he also wanted to get on with this. Judging by the way that Jack was arching his ups up, the other male felt the same as well. Still, carefully, Aster inserted a single finger into the tight ring of flesh in Jack’s ass, moving it slowly. Though they were both impatient, there was no need for this to be painful.

Just a little more. Just a little more patience.

One finger. Two. It wasn’t too tight, but Jack was warm, and the sounds that he was making- Aster wanted to hear more. It took every ounce of his self-control to continue stretching him properly.

A third finger slid in, and here he felt the resistance. As he spread his fingers, he knew Jack was stretching wide. He slowed his fingers, lifting his head, biting his own lip as Jack squirmed around him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips just below Jack’s ribs, tasting his salty flesh as he continued to prepare him.

Almost. Almost there.

The heat between them grew to the point where it felt like Aster was going to be consumed from the inside out. At last, Aster withdrew his fingers trusting by the sound of Jack’s thready whines, that he was ready for Aster. Propping himself up, Aster stroked his own hardened cock, coating it with the lube that still remained on his fingers.

Drinking in the sight of Jack, his legs parted, eyes glazed and mouth hanging open as he panted, Aster smirked. Leaning down, Aster kissed Jack again, his lips hard and hungry even as he guided himself to Jack’s hole and pressed inside. Aster tasted ever moan as he filled Jack slowly, pressing in until his hips were pressing against Jack’s. Jack was hot, and he squeezed Aster, causing the man to groan.

Slowly he pulled back, one hand on Jack’s hip, the other being used to brace him on the bed as he snapped his hips forward again. Jack’s hot breath huffed across Aster’s ear as an involuntary moan was pulled from him. Aster lifted Jack’s hips from the bed, guiding Jack’s legs over his shoulders as he pulled out and thrust back in again. The slide of nails over his back grounded Aster as he set up a steady pace, fast and hard, driving into Jack, aiming to make Jack just as crazy as Jack could drive Aster.

Vaguely, Aster was aware of Jack’s moans, the attempted arching of hips to angle Aster down. Faltering for a moment, Aster cursed under his breath, panting as he fought to follow Jack’s guidance. Changing the angle of his thrusts, he was rewarded with a sharp inhale, and a grunted curse.

“Fuck. Fuck there it is,” Jack groaned, rotating his hips with Aster’s. “Faster Cottontail,” Jack panted. One of Jack’s arms lifted from where he had been clutching at the bed sheets, grasping at his own cock. A slender wrist flicking as Jack pumped along it, searching for the release that must be close.

“Shut it,” Aster growled, turning his head to bit at Jack’s shoulder. Reaching between them with his free hand, he grabbed Jack’s wrist, pulling it away and pinning it above Jack’s head. The whine of protest only spurred Aster on, prompting him to go faster just as Jack had demanded.

The wet slap of flesh against flesh filled the room along with Aster and Jack’s harsh pants. Heat was burning through Aster, it felt like he was about to explode from the pressure inside him. Beneath him, Jack was whining, pleading breathlessly. The hand he had pinned  was curled into a fist, and Aster could feel the wetness leaking from Jack’s tip, spreading across his stomach with each thrust.

At last he took pity. Releasing Jack’s wrist, Aster reached between them again, grasping Jack’s trembling cock in a firm grip. Pumping in time with his own thrusts, Aster brushed his thumb over Jack’s tip, milking him of his precum.

His pace was faltering. Jack fucked up against his hand even as Aster thrust into him. He felt the edge nearing.

Increasing his pace with Jack’s cock, Aster circled his hand over his tip. There was a tiny shift, then a contraction of muscles. Jack squeezed Aster tightly, his insides so hot and tight as he came with a shuddered breath, all he could manage. Aster came a mere second later, growling Jack’s name as his hips bucked and he released.

Pleasure continued to spiral through him in lazy waves as he continued to move in Jack. Slower this time, his hand still on Jack’s cock. Easing them down off their highs, Aster released a shaky breath.

The scent of sex hung heavily in the air. Aster leaned down to kiss Jack again, his lips softer now, less fevered, and he carefully pulled out before laying down next to him.

Jack turned to him, his chest heaving as he kissed back. “So,” Jack murmured, trailing a finger over Aster’s bicep, tracing his tattoo. “Are you sure about that no sex rule?”

Aster cut off Jack’s laughter with another kiss.

“Shut it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks! For this part at least. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.
> 
> I do have four more parts planned out, just not written yet. Haven't quite figured if I want to post them chapter by chapter, or wait until I have them written out again like I did with this one. We shall see~


End file.
